


Citas Amor

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Co-workers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Holidays, Multi, Opposites Attract, Sharing a Bed, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 41,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Betty Cooper works for Scarlet magazine along with best friends Veronica Lodge and Kevin Keller. Veronica wants to work in fashion but has been stuck on the desk for a couple of years now. Kevin runs the social media plat forms. Betty Cooper well she's a journalist after all. It runs in her blood. After having a very heated conversation with her mum about setting her up with a boyfriend. Before there family holiday to Spain. Her Best friend Veronica Lodge suggests a fake boyfriend. Her publisher over hears the conversation and wants her to write an article about fake relationships.





	1. Chapter 1

Betty Cooper has been working at Scarlet magazine a little over a year now. She loved it. Of course journalism is in her blood. She helped her mum run the Register back home in Riverdale. As well she couldn't forget the Blue and Gold. The school news paper in Highschool. She practically ran it single handedly. Now she is a journalist for Scarlet magazine. She's worked there for 2 years now. 

She works along side her best friends also known as her roommates. Veronica Lodge and Kevin Keller. She met them in college and have been so close ever since. She attended NYU. How she met Veronica, well that's a funny story. They met in a coffee shop the day of moving into her dorm. It turns out they were in the same room, let alone dorm. She met Kevin Keller in her journalism class. They partnered up in the first day of class and ever since that their friendship blossomed. And the rest is history. 

Veronica Lodge is born and raised in New York. She knew the inns and outs of the city. She works on desk for one of our bosses for Scarlet, Geraldine Grundy. She's been working there for two years now. She's the best that Grundy has ever had. She goes through assistant's like used pads on a heavy flow day. Veronica Lodge doesn't want to be an assistant for Grundy. She wants to work in the fashion department. 

Kevin Keller is from Ohio. The gay best friend. He runs the social media platforms for Scarlet. He's amazing at his job. He loves it. Quite frankly the numbers on Scarlets social media has increased since Kevin has taken over. He's been working here 2 years. 

They all started working at Scarlet magazine at the same time. Which to them was like heaven on earth. They have gone through all the highs and lows together in college and they weren't going to stop just because they graduated. They've seen Betty get promoted from intern to a journalist. That only took of this year. They've seen each others messy breaks up. The good and the bad times. There each others rock. Each others person. Their each others holy trinity. 

They all knew about each other drama. That included Alice Cooper the crazy over bearing mother. She was like the mother witch in tangled, that witch. Veronica and Kevin actually called her Mother Gothel. 

Kevin and Veronica had an early start today. They had a meeting they needed to be there for. So that meant that Betty had the flat all to her self. Which was a rare case for this flat. Peace and quiet was lovely. But she had a inkling that it wouldn't last long. Just as she was about to leave for work her phone rang. She wished it would be anyone but her mother but that's not Betty Cooper's luck. Her mother called. She was so reluctant to answer. She knew if she didn't answer now the Alice Cooper scolding would be worse when she actually did answer. 

She reluctantly picked up the phone. "Good morning mother." 

"Morning Elizabeth. Are you already packed for next week?" she asked. 

"Yes mother I am." 

"Have you taken your meds today?" she questioned. 

"Yes mum I have." That was a lie she hasn't been taking her meds since college. Ever since she can remember she has needed to take Dextroamphetamine. Her mother has always made her take them. When she was in college she knew she didn't need to take it but started to realise that in her last year of High-school. 

"Great darling, you know how you can get it not." 

Betty signed and replied. "Yes I know mother." 

"Elizabeth have you got a nice boyfriend yet darling. Your sister is married. If she can get married after Jason then these hope for all of us." 

"Yes mother. There is in deed." 

"Seriously Elizabeth. I don't understand why you haven't got a boyfriend yet. You need one. A handsome man on your side."

"Yes Mother." She huffed out. 

"What have you eaten this morning?" She asked. 

"I had toast and a cup of coffee. I really need to get going to work mum." 

"Right of course. Not a lot of carbs honey. You have to be beach body ready. Remember you need to find a boyfriend honey. Cheryl and Polly are happy and settled. You really should be. Your bodies wasting." 

"Of course mother. My body is beach ready. I've been at the gym every night this week." 

"That's amazing keep it up. Right I need to head to the Register. I'll call again tomorrow." 

"Of course Mother. Goodbye, love you."

"Love you too honey, Bye." 

This is the normal conversation that occurs between her and her mother. Her mother is obsessed about the way her daughters look. How she's dressed, what she eats even who she's dating. She hates the word cray but Alice Cooper is a crazy control freak. 

Betty Cooper did have a good start to the day until her mother called. How was she even meant to concentrate now. Seriously her mother has a serious grip on her and she wants her to let her go. 

Now in the building where she works. It's a skyscraper of multiple company's that work in the building. She was on the escalator when she got a message in the roommate group chat. 

V:Juice run over. Round 1 of the day. 

K: 99 more rounds to go. My meeting just finished but now got dragged into something else. See you chica's later

B:Mama Coop called. Also just got in. 

As she was making her way to her office she saw Veronica making her way to her desk. She was swerving through the desks to get to mine. Speed walking like a girl boss on a mission. 

As soon as she got to my desk as I was logging on she came at me with a bunch of questions. 

"Wow V, what's with the game of 21 questions." Betty joked. 

"Run down of mother gothel start." Veronica shot at her. 

"V do you seriously have to ask. All I want to do now is eat so much Carbs because she told me not too. She is so fixated on me finding a boyfriend. Especially before this stupid family holiday which I never enjoy." 

Veronica pulled her in for a hug. "You don't need a man B. Your a strong individual woman." Betty laughed. 

"I know that V. You try tell her that. What should I even do?"She asked stressed. 

Veronica pondered in thought. She got this bright glistening look in her eyes." So I have an idea. I know for definite your going to hate it but it will drive mother gothel insane. "

Betty's interest peaked up." I'm listening V. What's this crazy insane idea." 

"Well, how about a fake boyfriend. Tell her your dating someone. Someone that mother gothel doesn't approve off." 

As Veronica was speaking about this crazy insane idea. Betty's publisher the head of Scarlet walked past Betty's desk. She stopped by acting like she was busy with something else but in reality she was listening to their conversation. 

" I don't know V. I would love to watch Alice Cooper go insane on this family holiday but it's me V." 

Just then Penny her publisher butted into the conversation. "Betty that would be an amazing article. Fake relationships. Your writing this and doing it. Meet me in my office when I message you." That's all she said then walked off. 

Betty gave Veronica the ultimate death stare. She gave her the look that meant the fashion cupboard her and Kevin now. She messaged Kevin to meet them their. 

The fashion cupboard is there place at work where they can kinda get away from it. They go there when one of them needs to break down or cry. They go there when they need some privacy. It's there special hangout at work. 

Veronica and Betty were waiting in the fashion cupboard. Kevin stormed in. 

"Okay what's the emergency?" he asked. 

"Mother gothel plus my suggestion of a fake relationship and Penny over hearing it and now making our girl hear write an article about it." 

Veronica caught Kevin up with all the details. His face was a picture. Shocked, confused but mostly so for it. 

"Omg, yes B. Your doing this no question asked. This will be good for you. Especially after Trev. You can flirt your ass off. Try a new relationship see how it is." 

"See B. Kevin agrees with me." 

"Ugh guys. If I do go through this who the hell would date this?" Betty asked. 

Sudden Betty's phone went of. She checked it. Penny was being serious. She really want her to do this. Write an article on fake relationships. 

"Well this will have to be continued. Penny wants me to see her in her offices." 

Betty walked towards the glass window offices. She left her two best friends bickering who should be her fake boyfriend. Betty knocked on the door and walked in. 

"Please Betty sit." 

So she sat. 

"Your doing this there's no way your getting out of this. The readers will eat this shit up. So of course she you have two weeks of but I can give you those two weeks off and with pay if we do this. Find someone to be your fake boyfriend and do it. Ring your mum now tell her you have someone special in your life. "

" Seriously Penny. You know what my mum's like. Please if you want me back alive don't make me. "Betty begged. 

" Get out your phone. Ring her now whilst I'm here also put it on loud speaker. "

Betty reached for her phone and dialed her mother's number. It rang three times before she answered again. She also put it on loud speaker. 

" Elizabeth is everything okay?"

"Yes mum this morning I didn't get the chance to tell you about my boyfriend. He's amazing we've been dating a year but we've kept it between ourselves. We wanted to know where this would go. I really like him mum. I love him." 

"Elizabeth that's perfect. Wait this is amazing. Toni has needed to cancel on the holiday as her Grandad is in the hospital. She told Cher to go as she needs to distress from work. He can come." She said excitedly. 

"I'll ask him mum but I don't know if he can get time off work." 

"If he loves you. He will." 

"Okay mum. I have to go now. Bye" she then hung up the phone.

She looked at Penny. She had this massive shit eating grin on her face. 

"If it's a guy from this building tell me and I'll managed to get him work off. Now go find the guy and message me." I gave her a nod and walked to my desk. 

Lunch finally came and the three of them ate in the canteen. "So B, we've been thinking about suitors for you." Kevin said Veronica nodded along. 

"So tell me who are you thinking about?" Betty asked them. 

"Well the main guy on our list is that hot guy who works for pinstripes magazine. The Leonard DiCaprio doppelgangers but with gorgeous black locks." 

Betty blushed at the mention of the guy's work she loves to read. The one she secretly admires when getting her coffee or food even in the elevator. 

" You mean Jughead?"Betty asked. 

" Yes exactly. That hottie. " Kevin said. 

" I don't know guys. "

" Your desperate B"V said. 

"Fine I'll think about it." Betty said. "Now excuse me. I have to publish this weeks article on my worse ex story." She said and walked off. 

The work day flew by. Veronica and Kevin had gone home. Betty stayed late at the office she doesn't want to go home yet and hear there opinions. She did some research about fake relationships. Watched some stuff on it and even read a few fanfictions about it. She was no where near in the mind set to do this article. Even better she has no one. 

She finally decides to heads home. When she was in the elevator about to head down a hand put a stop so the elevator waited for that person. She glanced up at saw him. Jughead Jones. 

"What floor?" She asked. 

"Ground." he said. 

"I liked your new article." Betty said. 

"Oh uh thanks." he said. 

"Your work is interesting." 

"What do you mean?" she asked offended. 

"It's just well, I know your an incredible writer but some stuff you write the interns should be writing." 

"Tell me about it. Don't get me wrong there fun to write. They push me out my comfort zone but my boss knows I can do so much more." She ranted. 

"Actually Jughead. I know we don't really know each other. I mean yeah we have those hallways talk. But can I ask you a favour." She asked nervously. 

"What is it?" he asked curiously. 

"Okay. Your going to think I'm crazy. Well sometimes I actually think I am. Any way, would you go on my family holiday next week with me. Be my fake boyfriend. My mum is so controlling. With everything thing we've gone to. I don't know if you've heard a town called Riverdale?"

"Yeah I have. That girl who signal handedly brought down that killer." 

Betty body tensed up at the mention of her Dad. 

"Yeah that was me. So I know I am made for bigger things than my best organism story or my worst ex story." 

"Wait seriously that was you?" 

"Yeah" Betty said whilst blushing. "Anyway would you please. Only for my family holiday next week. I hate those things. They always make me feel like a failure." Betty sighed. 

Jughead just looked at her with a look on here face. That look that says are you being seriously. 

"Please, I'm desperate!" She begged. 

The elevator doors opened and they both walked out the doors together. 

"What's in it for me?" he asked cockily. 

Betty knew he was a bit standoffish and a little arrogant. And very sarcastic. He's filled with tattoos. The way he even dresses. She knew Alice Cooper would freak. 

"Just forget about it" she groaned. 

Betty began walking towards the exits just as she was going through the door. Jughead stopped her. 

"Can I think about it. Then tell you. I'll email you." 

Betty became instantly overwhelmed. She was so thankful that he was at least going to think about it. 

"Yeah sure. Thank you Jughead. I know its a big ask." 

"I know. I'll think about it." he said as he then left her. 

Betty decided to walk home. She had an eventful day. She couldn't actually believe that she asked him. This wasn't like her at all. 

If Jughead actually agrees to this how are they going to pull it off she thought. Cheryl is going to make this trip hell for her. Especially since she hasn't got her girlfriend with her. Polly is going to do the sister questioning and well Alice Cooper. She's just Alice Cooper it's hard to explain her actions. 

As soon as she got back home, she went for a nice long warm shower to wash all the anxiety off of her. 

She didn't know if he was going to say yes or what will happen to them if he said no. She would really like to start a friendship up with him if all of this goes to shit. 

Betty Cooper is in desperate need of help. She doesn't want to put herself out there even if it's just a friendship. She's scared. Especially with what's gone on in her life. She goes to bed wondering will Jughead really help her. She came off as so perfective and crazy. What could she do? She's in desperate need. 

All she could do now was wait.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper asked Jughead Jones to be her fake boyfriend for a family holiday. The ball is in his court. What is his answer?

Jughead Jones works for Pinstripes magazine he's been working there for 2 years now. He loves his job but the dream has always been to publish is own novel. He's working towards that every second he has in his down time. Jughead Jones attended NYU but is originally from Toronto. He lives in an apartment in down town Brooklyn with his best friend Archie Andrews. 

Him and Archie have known each other since they've been in diapers. There each others constant. Each others person. Their family, the family you chose to have in your life. They've been through it all together. The good, the bad even the stuff you thought you would never go through. They've had each others back. 

Their the polar opposite of each other. Archie Andrew is the ultimate of Troy Bolton. Music or sports and even had all the lady's fall to his feet. Archie had and still has some new girl around there apartment each week. Well for Jughead he hadn't dated in two years do to a bad break up. 

The thing about Jughead Jones is that he trust very little and loves a few. If you have earned his loved and trust that's everything. You can't be playing around with it. That's exactly what his ex did. They were dating for three years through out College it ended the last year of college. Sabrina Spell men had broken his heart in the worst way possible. She had cheated on him, he found out by walking in on them doing the nasty. That day Jughead went back home, packed up all her stuff and made Archie take it to hers with the spear set of keys. Later on in the break up he found out that she's been cheating on him the last year of their relationship. What made it even worse was that the guy she cheated on was cheating on his serious girlfriend at the time. The name of that guy was Trev Brown. 

Jughead hadn't dated anyone since then and now he's been working for Pinstripes two years and have been single for years now. It's not like he hasn't had girls throwing themselves at him whilst he's out with Archie. He had, he chose to ignore them,focus on work. All those girls didn't feel right. All they wanted was to get laid but that's not Jughead. He wants a loving relationship that he can treat his girl like a queen. He just hasn't put his heart back out there on the line yet. He's just only placed all those broken pieces of his heart back together again. 

He had seen Betty Cooper through out his years at NYU and now as there working in the same building. He's very familiar with her work. He's a massive fan but only he thought she could be writing more hard hitting issues. Ironically even though he's seen her through out his life for the past six to seven years they've only really ever spoken properly in the elevator. There were always in the opposite classes to each other and at work you tend to stay on your floor. It's just easier that way. 

Now just getting back home from an incredible busy and now interesting day Jughead is beat. He's body is physical tried but his mind is wide awake. So hyperactive with questions.

Should he do it? 

Is it a good idea? 

What should he do? 

Should he talk to Archie about it? 

As soon as he got to his living room he placed his bag down being careful as his laptops in there then throwing him self to the couch. 

"Wow there, bad day?" Archie asked. 

" uhh not even bad but just meeting bragging and something interesting happened." 

That peaked Archie's interested instantly. He started nudging him to get him to tell him why. 

"Quit it Arch, I need help so obviously I'm going to tell you." 

Archie's face lit up with a massive grin. 

"So what's up." Archie asked. 

"The girl." 

He looked at her confused but then figured it out. 

"Scarlet girl." 

Jughead nodded his head yes. 

"Betty Cooper." 

"Ah yes her. So have you actually spoke to her instead of admiring from a far." He asked. 

Jughead nudged his best friend. 

"Shut up man but yes we actually spoke today." 

"So you actually took my advice?" 

Jughead laughed at the thought of the advice he'd gave. 

"Not a chance in hell. She came to me." 

"About?" he asked. 

"well this is when I need your help." 

"Okay carry on". 

"She has asked me to be her fake boyfriend on a family holiday next week. I don't know what to do." Jughead explained. 

Archie was silent for a few minutes whilst he thought about his friends situation. 

"I say do it. Gets you out again after her who shall not be named and a free holiday. Seems like a bonus to me. So what's stopping you from saying yes." he asked curiously. 

"I don't know Arch. Yes I see her in the halls at work and in the canteen. Thinks she's gorgeous. Yes. Thinks she talented. Hell yes. Probably have a school boy crush on her for years now. Maybe. I just don't know what to do." Jughead said frustratingly. 

" I say do it man. You haven't got much to lose. You definitely deserve a break from work you've been a workaholic lately. You definitely have a good chance of being with her properly after the holiday. You deserve the whole world man. Stop being on self distrust mode and live a little. " Archie said before walking out there apartment to head to the gym. 

Jughead has moved him self from the couch to his room. Pj's on and a movie playing. He wasn't really concentrating on the movie but what Archie said. He thought why the hell not. Live a little be adventurous. Break out that comfort zone and with that he emailed her. 

B.Coop@ScarletMag

Hello Betty its Jughead meet me before work at the coffee stand to talk tomorrow. 

From: J.Jones@PinstripesMag

He sent it before he could talk himself out of it. With that, his mind was at ease and now could drift of to sleep with out having a worry on his mind. 

____________

Betty Cooper went to bed with so many worries on her mind as she dose nearly every night. This lead to a restless night. Now its 5:30 in the morning and she's up and at the gym before work. After all Alice Cooper wanted her beach body ready. It also gives her an excuse to run all her built up stress on the running machine. 

Now half 6 she's just finished her gym session. All hot and sweaty, she made her way back home to shower before work. She checked her emails before getting in the shower. She was shocked to see an email from Jughead but utterly relieved and nervous. She replied back with an okay and her number. 

All showered, clean clothed an a healthy breakfast down her she's on her way to meet Jughead before work. 

Betty Cooper is that work person who has to set off at a certain time or she'll stress about being late. Being late is an utter no in Alice Cooper's books. It was on time or early that's it. 

So being the daughter of Alice Cooper she has arrived early and has bought each of them a coffee.

Jughead had just waked up toward coffee stand. He gave a quick glance around to see if he could see her. As soon as her turns his head right he saw her iconic pony tail with gorgeous golden locks. He made his way over to her. He cleared his throat before speaking. This also got her attention before hand. 

"Is this seat taken?" he asked. 

She shook her head no. "No please sit. I also bought you coffee. It's black because I didn't know what you'd like." She said whilst passing him the coffee. 

"Thank you, you didn't have to. Black coffee is perfect. It's exactly how I take my coffee. I think you should know that if you're going to be my fake girlfriend for your holiday." he said. 

Betty let out a breath she didn't even knew she was holding in. Probably a sense of relief knowing that he's actually doing this for her. She placed her ands on his. 

" Thank you so much Jughead. Your my Knight in shining lever and flannel. "

"So that we're no official fake dating. I would like to take you on a date. A date for us to get our back stories straight. Also get to know each other." Jughead said. 

Betty smiled the a Cooper charm smile and nod her head. She seemed more calm now and less tense. 

"Thank you Jughead. Thank you so much. I don't know how I could thank you. That's perfect. Where are we going?" She asked. 

"CJ's diner." 

"Where's that?" She asked. 

"Oh my god. You haven't been to CJ's Diner. It's the best diner ever." Jughead praised. 

Betty just laughed at that statement. Yeah right, of course it wouldn't beat Pop Choc lit Shoppe. All the diners she has tried just haven't satisfied her. 

"What?" he asked her. His eyebrows raised with curiosity. 

"I'm sure it isn't the best diner. Nothing compares to Pops. In all the years I've lived in New York, I haven't found one that beats pops. There not even satisfying."Betty ranted. 

Jughead just watched her as she ranted. This is their first proper conversation since they've known each other. He thought she was utterly adorable when talking about something she's passionate about. To be honest he could listen to her like a song on loop. The way her eyes lit up. The quirky smile. He found he stunning. He knew it wasn't going to be hard pretending to love her as he has had an office crush on her for two years now. 

"Really, so Miss Cooper has incredibly high standards?" 

"Only when it comes to diner food. You can't beat pops milkshakes and the waffles." 

Jughead was sat their smiling at her. "What? I have got something on my face? Is it toothpaste?" she asked. 

"It's nothing I guess I'll have to stop by Pops." 

"So your willing to drive a 5 hour drive back to my home town Riverdale."

"If the food is that good, yes. So what am I going to do about work. I do have all my holiday saved up. I haven't taken any off in awhile." 

"What if I told you I could get you the days off and have it a paid vacation." She said. 

Jughead looked at her with a troubled look. "I'd say that isn't something nice to joke about Betty." 

"I know I'm being serious. All you might have to do is do some freelance work whilst we're over there for your magazine. You can do it when we're in the apartment and on the nights." 

Jughead was thinking about this. A free holiday,days away from the office, still get paid to write. Which come on no matter where he is no one would stop him from writing. 

" I say that's amazing. "

" I'll speak to my boss. I'll meet you hear after work and we can go to CJ's diner and sort all this shit storm out." 

Jughead chuckled a deep laugh. 

"What?" Betty questioned. 

"I think that's the first time I've actually heard you swear." He answered. 

"Well get ready for potty mouth Cooper as her mother will drive her insane on this holiday. So I'm kinda glad I don't have to suffer alone this trip." 

Jughead groaned. "That bad." 

"Worse." 

"Seriously?" he asked. 

With that Betty nodded her head and started to make her way to the elevator. 

___________

Penny has been in and out of meetings all day. That gave Betty the chance to think and come to terms with all this. She's doing it. She's definitely doing this. There's no backing out now. 

She has half an hour left of her shift. She had finished her article for this week's issue. She tried to start her new article. All she got so far was the start of this process. How it was stress full. It was a good enough start, seeming as she has no experience with it yet. She only had experience with coaxing a boy she barley knew but has seen her around the office since she started working for Scarlet magazine to be her fake boyfriend. 

Penny finished up with her meetings for the day but had one last one with Betty. She wanted to know the process on her article. She knew this article wouldn't be out till next month. She needs to actually experience it. She wanted to know who it was, so she can use her charming powers to get him the days off work. 

Penny waited for Betty to enter her office. As she did she could sense the positive but nervous vibe coming from Betty. 

"So update me." She ordered. 

"Jughead Jones from Pinstripes Magazine is going to be my fake boyfriend. We're meeting up tonight to get our story straight. We have 3 days left. So not long." Betty explained the situation. 

"That's fabulous darling. Let me make the call. He needs to write an article too, of course. His editor will tell him his article. He will get paid as he's still working as for you. That's fantastic news. Your nearly ready for your holiday." Penny said. 

Betty sat in Penny's office whilst she makes the call to the head of Pinstripes. Penny wasn't on the phone longer than 5 minutes which is a miracle in the job. 

" It's all sorted. So tell lover boy. I assume your spending as much time together this week." 

"Yes if we can. We have different lives. We work and have a social life." Betty replied. 

"Just think about it this way Betty, if things go well he might actually give you your first orgasm." Penny said. 

Betty faced went bright red. Cures the best orgasm piece the readers live for that shit. She wasn't a shamed about it but very reluctant to write the article. Betty knows the rule about posting pieces of articles anonymously. Penny let some post anonymous depending the type of article. She was willing to let Betty to. Betty didn't want to, she wanted to let other women out there know their not alone. 

"It's a family holiday." Betty stated as a polite reminder. 

As soon as her meeting finished with Penny she had 10 minutes left of her shift. She's barley seen Kevin and Veronica, it's just been that type of day. As she started to pack her bag up her best friends come around the corner. 

"Hey B." They both said. 

"Hi guys. How's work been?"She asked them. 

" Avoiding topic much B" Kevin said. 

"He's right B, spill" Veronica added. 

Both Kevin and Veronica are now pulling the puppy dog eyes and the pouty face. Betty thought it was quit funny and laughed. 

"Fine,fine. It went good. He said yes and if you don't mind me I'm meeting him in 5 minutes. So I have to sign out." Betty said. 

"We want more details back home B." Veronica said. 

"Your not getting out of it" Kevin shouted. 

__________

Betty just laughed as she walked away. She held her bag on her shoulder. Her whole body was aching with pain from her gym session this morning. The heels didn't help either. As she was waiting for Jughead to arrive she gently placed her bag down. Sat there until he arrived. It didn't take long. 

Jughead walked other to Betty. He held a hand out for her take to help her up. "You ready?" he asked her. 

Slowly getting up and wincing at the pain her whole body felt. That didn't go unnoticed by Jughead. 

"Yeah." She said as to go to grab her bag. Jughead put his hand in the way to stop her. "Please Betty, I've got this. You seem to be in a slight bit of pain" he said. 

"Jug you don't have to. I can deal with it. I do it all the time. I had a hard gym session before work today." She explained. 

"Look Betty it's fine, I promise. You need a break and lucky for you I'm not that tried as the caffeine I've had a few hour ago is still racing through my vixens. Also Jug." He says. 

"I'm so sorry it just slipped out. Honestly jughead it's fine I can carry my own bag." Jughead pulled Betty a look. A look to say, your not getting out of it. "Fine okay but can you please be careful my laptops in there." She asked. 

"Of course. Now let's go Betts, I'm wasting away here. A man's got to eat." 

Betty let go off her bag and let him carry it. She laughed at his last comment as they headed out of the doors of their work place. 

They've just arrived at CJ's. It reminded Betty of Pops but only instead of all the red and vintage vibes it the pink and vintage vibes. She loves it. Jughead led her to a booth in the corner of the diner. 

As they sat in the booth. Menu in hands Betty eyes instantly looked at the waffles. She wanted one so bad. She's been eating health so this portion of waffles won't hurt. Then a scolding voice screamed through her mind. "you have to be beach body ready Elizabeth." So her eyes moved other to the salad part of the menu. 

Jughead noticed her eye's lit up ready a certain part of the menu. Then second later the light behind her eyes we're dull again. 

"They do good milkshakes and waffles here Betts." 

"Betts?" she questioned. 

"Shit I'm sorry. It just slipped out." 

"Betts. I like it juggie." 

"Juggie?" 

"yeah. I think it's quit fitting." She said. They both were wearing bright smiles that you could see from a mile away. 

"So what you getting?" he asked. 

"Just a salad. We are going away in three days." She reminded him. 

"Betty if you don't mind me saying but your body is amazing. Not that I've been looking but god your good looking." Jughead said all flustered. "What I'm trying to say, you've been to the gym. You've been eating healthy. Your in amazing shape. These waffles might be as good as Pops. You don't want to miss out on that do you?" he asked. 

He's right she doesn't. 

"Fine but if Mother Gothel is attacking me about my weight. You'll be in for it." Betty half ass joked. She was half being serious because she knew her mum would make a snide comment about her weight. 

"Mother Gothel? As in the witch from tangled." 

"Yep that's what my best friends call her. I guess it's kind of just stuck." She explained. 

The waitress came over to take there orders. Betty got a vanilla milkshake and cameral waffles. Jughead didn't go for his usual but for the same as Betty but with a strawberry milkshake. The food came and they started to get it. 

" So my editor came to speak to me today?" Jughead said. Betty nodding whilst eating her waffles. "Your editor did it. My article is about to write my experience about our holiday. Take photos of it. So my camera will be coming with me." 

"Your a photographer too?" she asked. 

"Well I use to do it in high school. I do it as a hobby. I'll take pictures for my magazine if asked to." He explained. 

"That's amazing. So we need a good background story. Mama Coop is a very sceptical person. Cheryl my cousin she'll know something is off. If it isn't believable."

"Right of course. What have you told your mum so far?" he asked. 

"Just that we've been dating for a year and kept it between us. As I really liked you wanted to know if it could go somewhere. Obviously it has because your meeting the family." 

"So how about we get to know each other a little better before setting our back stories." 

"That's sound perfect Juggie. I'll start as you mentioned yesterday about the girl who solved a murder and a mass murder. That was me. The black hood was my dad who black mailed me. I single handedly ran my school news paper. My family is crazy fucked up after all the trauma. I have mental health problems but I'm fine now. I get in to really bad depression and anxiety. I have a sister who has two children. Dag Wood and Juniper. I have a cousin. I chose NYU to get fair away from the town with prep. I haven't dated in awhile because of my fucking ex of a scumb bag cheated on me. I work and went to college with my two best friends. I love my job. There that pretty much covers me. What about you?" She asked. 

" Wow, that's a lot to sink in. "

" Yeah it is. I'm sorry. You can see why nobody actually wants to date me in real life. I'm too burdened." Betty scoffed at what she just said. 

" Okay Cooper you wanted to know about my life here it is. My mum took my little sister with her and not me when I was fourteen. My dad was an alcoholic. He's been sober for 10 years now. He ran a gang called the serpent which I'd joined in high school in a dark place in my life. I ran my school newspaper mostly but my self as well. I live with my best friend since diapers. I attended NYU. I've had a few girlfriends but one serious one who cheated on me in college. I walked in on them. How fucked up is that. I have a dog back home called hotdog and my sister is now 16." 

" Wow. " Betty said. 

" We can be burdens together Betty. "Jughead said. 

" I didn't even tell you the worse part I nearly got beaten to death by our rival gang. "

" Seriously all that and a cheating ex. We're a matching set Juggie. "

" That we are Betts. "

" All this time 6 years I've seen you in my life and only now I've started to talk to you. That's crazy. "Betty said. 

" Yeah it is. So how about before we plan our back story. You tell me about your cheating ex and I'll tell you about mine. "Jughead asked. 

" Isn't much to say really. I found out by walking in on them. The same way you did. We broke up the last year of college. I found out he'd been cheating on me for a year. You know what makes it even worse?"

"What?" he asked. 

"That bitch had a serious boyfriend as well. So how what about you." She asked. 

"Ironically exactly the same as yours. I walked in on Sabrina fucking Trev Brown." 

Betty nearly choked on her milkshake. "You mean Sabrina Spellmen?" she asked. 

"Yeah do you know her. If you do I feel so sorry for you." 

"I do actually she was the bitch that slept with that idiot of an ex. Wait you said Trev Brown". 

Jughead nodded. Betty couldn't help but laugh. How ironic that the universe would set her ex cheating girlfriend ex with her to be her fake boyfriend for her. 

"What?" he asked. Then he figured it out. His facial expression was mirroring hers right now. 

"Wow, so your the poor girl I wondered if you were with that idiot I despise. Well to be honest I hate both of them." Jughead said. 

Betty just nodded. "What a small world. So how about that back story we need to come up with." She said. 

"Now that we know each other more. It seems we knew each other before this as well. Let's get started." 

"So we both attend NYU and work in the same building." Betty said. Jughead nodded. 

"How about we saw each other round college. We happened to work in the same building. I've been harbouring an office crush on you. We were both hesitate to start this relationship due to how both of ours ended." Jughead said. 

"That's perfect. One day we're in the line for the coffee stand. I was reaching over to grab mine when someone bumped in to you. Making my coffee spill ever where. You managed to hold me before I fell. You felt incredibly embarrassed and flustered. You asked if you could buy me a new coffee. I said yes. We got to talking and you asked me on a date. Our first date was here at CJ's and we've been taking things slow. "Betty added. 

Jughead thought it was perfect. It was close to the truth. Especially the harbouring a school boy crush on her. If only he could have asked her on a date properly. He's been wanting to do it for awhile now but has never grown the balls to do it. Now he's sat here with a gorgeous woman sat in front of him. Coming up with a back story as he's going on her holiday as her boyfriend. 

"That's sounds perfect." Jughead just said. 

They finished up. Betty tried to pay for her meal but Jughead wouldn't let her. She felt extremely guilty as he's already doing this massive favour for him. 

They walked out of the diner together. Betty was getting a taxi back to her apartment as she was too tried to get the subway. Jughead waited with her whilst it came. 

"So dose it beat Pops?" he asked her. 

"No definitely not. Pops has a sentimental value to me. Its good though. Comes in at a close second." She said. 

"Now I really have to try Pops." 

"Yeah you do, next time I'm in Riverdale I might bring you along. You never know I might need a fake boyfriend again." He just laughed at that. "Do you know what it reminds me of?" she asks. 

"What?" he replies

"Well if you've ever seen a Cinderella story. The one about the girl and her dad owned a diner but died. CJ's reminds me of that diner." She told him. 

"That's exactly what Jelly said when I took her here the last time she visited." 

"Your sister?" she asked. 

"Yeah. You two would get along like a house on fire." 

Just as he said that her taxi pulled up. He didn't want her to go. He was enjoying being in her presence. She pulled him in for a hug which shocked Jughead. It was a nice surprise. 

"I'll see you at the office tomorrow. Also don't forget to pack." She reminded him. 

"I won't I'll do it when I get back. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Night Juggie." 

"Night Betts." 

He waited until the taxi set off before he went to the subway. It's only three days and in counting until he's officially in a different country pretending to be her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Citas Amor. I hope you are enjoying it.
> 
> Don't be a silent reader comment and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before they travel. Do Veronica and Kevin think they'll be an convincing couple.

Those 3 days where coming by quickly. They leave tomorrow morning at 1 am. Its going to be torture. Jughead wouldn't be properly functioning with out serval cups of coffee the same for Betty. Only Betty will get scolded more by Alice Cooper than she would have if she burnt her self on it.

Betty and Jughead have been messaging back and forth. They planned to stay at one of their apartments so it would be easier for them just to up and go in the morning. Veronica and Kevin have been pestering Betty since she told them everything. They insisted on them staying at hers. They also insisted that they meet him and have dinner,so they could determined if he's a phsyco. Also so they can grade how they act as a couple.

Today Jughead had a day off. It was his normal days off. He was so thankful that he didn't have to drag a suitcase to work with him. Unlucky for Betty she still has work today. Jughead was a bit reluctant for this dinner and staying at her place tonight. Yeah okay he understood that it'll help them in the morning. He also got that they did need practice before entering the belly of the beast. It's just her family is one thing but her friends. He knew how close she was to them. They were her really family. That didn't mean she doesn't love her really family because she dose. It's just that, they've been through so much together. Jughead understood that, it's the same from him and Arch. Which is why he's great full that Archie was coming to the dinner tonight.

Betty Cooper had just finished work. She wouldn't have to be in the office for two weeks. She'll be sunning it up in the sun in Spain. She's great full for the holiday but also knew its not going to be much of a break for her. Alice Cooper will make that happen. 

Just as she was walking past the coffee stand, she heard someone shout her name. As she turned around she saw Jughead. 

"Jug, I thought it was your day off today." She said. 

"Well it is. I came by to walk you home. Since I'll be at yours tonight anyway." 

Betty's heart fluttered. He didn't need to do that. He wanted to. Was he doing this as a friend or as practice for them dating. Over the past week Betty and Jughead have become close friends. Which makes fake dating easier Betty thought. 

" Juggie, you didn't have to." 

"I know I wanted to. On our way back to yours we need to stop by mine so I can get my suitcase." 

"Yeah sure of course." 

Jughead leant over to take her bag off of her. She has a tope bag with research for a few articles she's been doing and then her and bag. He took both bags. 

"Jug you don't have to do that again. I can do it." 

He just ignored her and carried on walking. He looked back at her. "Well are you coming?" he asked. She made her way towards him and he intertwined their hands together. 

Betty was taken by surprise by this action. Better now then tomorrow. They actually need to pass of as being a really couple. 

"You don't mind do you?" he asked her. Betty shook her head no. "Not at all. We have to start playing the part of two young people drastically in love. It's Betty to start now then tomorrow." 

"Yeah. So my apartment is about half an hour away on the tube. You don't mind getting it?" 

"Not at all. I get the tube if it isn't a nice day to walk. I live half an hour away too." 

Now on the cramped underground train. Where's there's no space to move or breath. It's honesty like being a sardine in a tin. The smell was unique. Some horrible unpleasant smells. Then some sweet perfume smells to try over power the unpleasant ones. The people on the subway are so rude. The pushing and shoving. The instant anxiety that increases inside you when taking the subway. Betty Cooper disliked the subway. She preferred to walk to work to avoid all the stress. She took it on the crappy bad weather days and when she has too many bags. 

She was thank full when Jughead spoke up to let her know it was the next stop. The utter pure joy Betty feels when stepping of the subway was pure delight. She wasn't feeling trapped and suffocated by people and unpleasant smells. She was back in the busy streets on New York with Jughead by her side. 

They walked through some streets and maintained a mundane conversation. "What seriously?" She said in disbelief. 

"Yep, I've never seen an episode of Grey's anatomy or watched Lala Land nor the Greatest Showman." Jughead said. 

"How about Grease or dirty dancing?" She asked. 

"Of course their classics. Nobody puts baby in a corner especially if your the one that I want." 

She just shook her head. She couldn't believe that he'd just quoted both movies in one sentence. 

"Your unbelievable." She said with a massive grin on her face. 

"Why?" He knew exactly why. Who would quote both movies in one sentence. Yes this guy. 

"Who would have taken Jughead Jones to watch musical even better quote them." She joked. 

They were now walking up the stairs to his floor in his apartment. "You loved it." 

"Fine maybe a little. Now you have no excuse. You've put your self in a dangerous place Jones." 

"What dangerous place would that be?" He said in a flirtatious tone. 

"After this holiday or even on the holiday on the nights where we're not off out. Movies night. Musicals, romance and comedy. You can't back out." 

There now at his apartment door. He's struggling to open it. His apartment lock always get jammed. On a good day it took him at least two minutes to open it. He finally got it open and let her go first. Of course he's a gentleman. 

" That's sounds like the perfect night to me." 

"Right, I'm such a home body but Veronica and Kevin drag me out clubbing. When all I want to do is have a nice relaxing bath put on a movie or what ever episode I'm watching. Maybe even bake. If I feel like a take out get one." 

Jughead got his suitcase out of the living room. He checked to see if he had his passport. You can never be to careful about that. Then they were heading back to hers.

"That sounds like my kind of night. Also my consist of writing my novel. But there's no chance when Archie dragging me out nearly every weekend." He sympathized. 

"Your writing a novel?" She asked once their out of his building. 

"Yeah I am. Its always been a dream of mine. So I do it in my spear time. Which direction?" he asked. 

"That's fantastic. I'd love to read what you've got so far. My building is just a couple blocks from yours actually." 

They started to head in her direction of her apartment. "Seriously" he asked. 

"Yeah, I've walked past your building so many times. I've lost count." Betty said. 

"It's a crazy small world." Jughead said. Betty laughed and nod her head yes. 

They walked the couple of blocks hand in hand. To anyone that didn't know them. They looked like a couple in love. Holding hands walking through the streets of New York. Once they got to her apartment, they didn't have to unlock the door as Kevin and Veronica were in. 

They both walked in to them watching TV. She placed her jacket on the hangers with her bag and walked into the living room. 

"Hey guy's, we're home." Betty said. As she said we're both their heads whipped around. 

"Hi." Jughead said nervously. 

Kevin nodded to Betty with her approval and mouthed he's so hot whilst Veronica introduced herself. 

"Hello Jughead, I'm Veronica Lodge. Betty Cooper's best friend. Even though I'm well aware of the situation me and Kev here are still doing the best friend warning speech. Right Kev?" She said. 

"Hi I'm Kevin Keller the guy best friend. That's right V, we are. I also heard your friend is coming over for tea to help me and V with he testing. So you and B here don't fuck up. So is this so call friend single?" Kevin asked. 

Betty just rolled her eyes to what Kevin had just said. She and Veronica full well know that he's going to be shamelessly flirting with the guy even if he's straight. 

" Yeah Archie, he is single but unfortunately not gay. I'm sorry but I do have another friend who's gay. He's not coming tonight. Sorry." he apologised.

Betty walked around to the spear sofa and waved Jughead to sit next to her. 

"So V shall we commence the grilling?" Kevin asked. 

"We shall Kev." 

"Guys go easy on him. He's doing me this massive favour. He can back out any chance he wants but let's not make him change his mind." Betty said. 

Jughead placed his hand on her knee and rubbed small circles on it. That was such a surprise to Betty. The touch was burning. Not a bad burning a good burning. It calmed her and she doesn't know why. 

" It's fine Betts, do your worse? "He said to Kevin and Veronica. 

Both Veronica and Kevin looked at each other with a knowing grin. 

" Before we start the grilling. Can I say swoon. You have the small touches down. So Mother Gothel shouldn't notice that anything is wrong. Okay now the grilling commence."

"Jughead if you do break our girls heart, I should inform you that my Dad is a sheriff back in my home town. I will pull any strings I have too to get to spend some time in a jail cell." 

"I'll rip your dick off along with your balls and sew them to your head, actually I'd glue gun them, yeah, so you'd be Dickhead instead of Jughead! I'll make you apologise to my girl over and over you would beg for the forgiveness, wishing you hadn't hurt her!" Veronica ranted. 

" I'll make a meme and hash tag out of it and spread it all over Scarlets social media so you'll be a laughing stock Jughead. You'll be able to kiss your job goodbye. So I suggest you take good care of our girl here and not hurt her. " Kevin added to end the best friend warning speech. 

" I solemnly promise to behave my self and take special care for your girl. "Jughead promised Veronica and Kevin. 

Kevin and Veronica both looked at each other and nodded in an agreement." We're fine with that. "Veronica said with Kevin nodding in agreement next to her. 

" So now let's get on the the testing. I've been dying to do it all day. I've been putting pols out on twitter for what questions I should test him. " Kevin said. 

" Yeah I noticed that Kev. Our readers loved the pols." Veronica said. 

"Actually we can't start yet. Jughead's friend isn't here yet." Betty said. 

Just as Betty said that the door bell rung. 

"That should be Arch." Jughead said. 

"I'll get it." Shouted both Veronica and Kevin. They both jumped of the sofa and ran to answer the door. They both fought to get the door handle. In the end Veronica won. 

"Hello, does Betty live here?" 

Veronica looked Archie up and down. Tall but not too tall. Bright red fiery hair and muscly. Very muscly. 

"Hi hot stuff. Yeah she does she's in the living room with your friend, Jughead." She said. 

"Thanks gorgeous." He shot back in a flirtatious tone. 

There all sat in the living room. Veronica and Archie on one sofa, Jughead and Betty on the other and Kevin sat on the bean bag. They had just ordered pizza. It took about half an hour as there was a massive debate if pineapple belongs on pizza. It doesn't. 

"Okay now everyone is here let's start the testing." Veronica said. 

Veronica, Kevin and Archie have been planning questions for both Jug and Betty to answer. Betty and Jughead have been talking constantly this week. So it's a chance to see if they've actually listened. Mainly it's a chance to see if they'll stand the times of Alice Cooper and Cheryl Blossom. 

"Okay so B you'll be answering questions from Archie and Jughead you'll be answering questions from me and V." Kevin reminded them. They both nodded to say yes we know. 

"Jughead your going first. This is an easy one. Where did Betty grow up?" Kevin asked. 

"Riverdale." He answered. 

"Correct." V said. 

"Okay Betty what is the name of his sister?" Archie asked.

"Jelly bean but she prefers to go by JB as she's sixteen." Archie nodded a yes to let her know she got it right. 

"Jughead what did Betty do in high school?" Veronica asked. 

Jughead laughed before answering. "The easier question would be what she hadn't done. She was a cheerleader, single handedly revived her schools newspaper, was on the home committee and a tutor." 

"Betty if Jughead were ever to become a father what would he want first?" 

That question throw Betty off. They've hadn't really talked about it. Which was stupid because she knows Alice Cooper will bring it up. She thought about it some more before answering. 

" A boy " she answered. 

" That was a trick question Betts, I don't care if I have a girl or a boy first. I'll love and cherish them no matter what." Jughead said. 

"Ohh leading on to that. Jughead what would Betty name her baby girl or boy? Uncle Kevin needs to print clothes with their names on. Saying uncles little Prince or princess." 

"We haven't really talked about it before but I like the names Delilah and Ryden." Jughead said. 

There was an audible gasp between Veronica, Betty and Kevin. Jughead and Archie looked at each other before looking at them. 

"What?" Jughead asked. 

"I've been saying the past couple of years that I want me children to be called that." Betty said with a sheepish smile. 

"Really?" 

"Really" Veronica and Kevin answered for Betty. 

"Betty, what did Jug do in high school?" Archie asked. 

"Well he did hit a rough patch in high school and joined a gang. The serpents. Apart from that he wrote for the red and black his school newspaper and every chance he got he works on his novel. He still dose. Which I'm still waiting to read by the way Jug. Also he started photography in high school and uses it for his work as his boss loves his work. "

"Wow man, you told her about the serpents. " Archie said surprised. 

"Yeah man. If she's going to be my fake girlfriend she need to know the truth. You know I hate lies. Look where that got me. Sabrina cheated and lied to me."

Archie nodded. He understood. 

"What Spell men?" Veronica and Kevin asked. 

"Yes guys. Me and Jughead went through this already. Our exs cheated on us with each other. Trev's a dick Sabrina's a bitch. We deserve better. Blah blah blah. You get it." Betty explained. 

"So we want to know your background story. How you two came to be." Kevin said. 

"We attended the same college. I saw her around campus. It just so happened when we graduated we work in the same building but different magazines. I thought she was absolutely stunning so talented as well. One in a million. I had an office crush on her." Jughead said. 

" One day I was in line for coffee. I was leaning over to grab by coffee when someone barged in to me. Making me drop my coffee everywhere and knocking me off my feet. Jughead caught me before I fell to the ground. He was incredibly embarrassed and flustered you could see it in his face. It was adorable. He asked if he could buy me a new coffee. I happily agreed. We got to talking. The conversation just flowed so easy. You then asked me out on a date. It was so romantic. He brought me to this vintage diner that reminded me of one back in Riverdale. We talked for hours. You even played the jux box's machine and we danced in the middle of the diner. It was only us and the staff there at the time. "Betty added. 

" Ever since that moment I knew that you were always meant to be in my life. I didn't care how. Thank the lucky stars that she wanted to be my girlfriend. Ever since that we've been going slow as both our last relationship ended badly. " Jughead finished up. 

" That's so sweet. Guys. Mother Gothel would accept that's true. " Veronica said. 

" Favorite book" Kevin asked. 

"Beloved. I know she has a really old worn out copy in her bag right now that she was reading at work on her break." Jughead said. 

Veronica turned to Betty. "Is that true B? I know me and Kev wasn't at break today. Kevin was out trying this new sole cycle to promote on our socials and I was on another juice run for grundy." 

"Yes I was. How can you blame me V. Its a phenomenal book." Betty said. 

"B do you know Jug head's favourite book?" Kevin asked. 

"In Cold Blood. He has a mini library in his room. Shelves built on his walls just like me filled with books." 

"She's not kidding. It's like a library." Archie joked. 

"Favorite TV show?" Veronica asked. 

"Easy one she doesn't shut up about it. Grey's Anatomy. Her favourite ship is japril. Even though she loves a few ships on there. She loves Merdith and Christina friendship. Betty loves her medical shows."

"That's true. You should see her favourite on Netflix. There mostly medical dramas. Mainly romance drama and comedy." Kevin said. 

"Jughead guilty pleasure show is The Vampire Diaries. Which I love. He watches stuff but says he doesn't have a favourite but he dose." Betty said whilst looking at Jughead and smiling. 

They answered all the questions from both parties. They ate their pizza. It's getting late now. Archie had just left. Veronica headed to bed and Kevin went for a shower. 

Now it's Jughead and Betty sat in the living room with the TV on in the background. 

"Thank you for doing this Jughead. You don't know how much it means to me. I don't think I could have done this by myself this year." Betty started crying. 

Jughead embraced her in a hug. Rubbing his arms up and down hers to calm her. 

"Hey Betts. It's fine. I know your a strong, smart, beautiful independent woman who would have gotten through it with or with out someone." Jughead softly whispered. 

Betty looked up at Jughead. Staring in to his deep ocean blue eyes. She swears she saw his eyes dropped to her lips. She did the same thing to be honest. 

" I should leave you to change. So I can too. " Betty said. 

Betty walked out the living room into her bedroom to let him change. It also gave her the chance to change. When she came back out she was in her old booty shorts from high school with her old river vixen t shirt on. She came back to the living room and found a shirtless jughead. He had pj plaid pants on. Betty looked at him up and down. Ye looked amazing. 

"I can put a shirt on if you want."He asks. 

Betty didn't want the shirt to go on. She liked Jughead like this. It's sounds bad like she's objectifying him. She's not. It's just not an unpleasant view is all. 

" Ah.. Uh.. No it's fine. "She said flustered. 

She sat next to him when her phone started to ring. She accepted the call. 

" Hello Elizabeth. "

" Hi mum. What's a matter? Your calling rather late. " Betty asked. 

" Well shouldn't you be in bed by now we're up at midnight have to be at the airport for 1 in the morning. Then we don't get our flit till 3 and we'll get that at half 8 in the morning." 

Betty was getting annoyed and stressed at her mum already. 

"Yes mum, I'm well aware but I can sleep on the flight. I was also working today, remember. Also you just called me before I was heading to bed with Juggie." 

"Elizabeth if you think your going to do what I think you are before bed. No your not. Your not having sex than sleeping in and missing our flight." Alice said sternly. 

Jughead could hear Alice voice through the phone with out it being on loud speaker. Betty felt incredibly embarrassed he could hear every word her mum was saying. 

" Mum of course not. Juggie and I are sensible." 

" Well how would I know I haven't even met the guy yet." Alice shot back. 

Betty was getting more and more tense. It was her mother idea to bring her boyfriend on this holiday. Even if its a fake one. Jughead could hear all the words of Alice Cooper. He could also see the effects it having on Betty. So he felt the need to step in. 

"Baby, are you coming to bed? Your beds missing you. Most importantly, I'm missing my snuggle buddy." Jughead said louder enough so Alice could hear on the over line. 

"Is that him?" Alice asked. 

"Yes mum it is. Hold on honey my mum's in the phone. I'll be right there." Betty said louder so it sounds like she's talking to someone in a different room. 

"Okay sunshine. Tell her u can't wait to see her but she should get some rest. It's a long flight." Jughead said. 

Betty was smiling at Jughead. He smiled backed and rubes her shoulder. 

Alice Cooper heard what Jughead had to say. She hated it. She dislikes being told what to do. 

" Will do baby. " She said to Jughead." Mum I really do have to go now. As you said we're up extremely early." 

"Fine Elizabeth but before you go. Make sure you bring your meds. We don't want you to forget them now do we." 

"No mum. Goodnight." She said and ended the phone. 

Betty pulled the sofa out into a bed. As one of the sofas is a sofa bed. It comes in handy for when they have guests over. She got spear sheets out of the cupboard and gave them to Jughead. 

She came up to him and hugged him. He didn't need to help jet get off the phone with her mum. He did it any way. He didn't have to start to pretend to date her until tomorrow. He did it today on the phone for her. He didn't have to but she did. 

"Thank you." is a she said. He knew what exactly for. 

"Any time. I'm guessing I'll have to do that a lot the next week." he said. 

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that." 

"Hey don’t be. When I signed up to do this I signed up for all the good and bad. That means all the crazy family members. They won't make me see or think of you differently." 

"Still." 

"Anyway Betts we should really be sleeping. I'll see you in the morning." 

"I'll see you in the morning Jug. Good night." 

"Good night Betty" he said. 

Betty Cooper now laid in bed trying to drift off to sleep. She's nervous about how this holiday is going to unfold but so relieved that Jughead will be by her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @fictitiousoshine on tumblr for helping me word a paragraph. You are a saint,sometimes I struggle due to my dyslexia.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr. 
> 
> I hope your enjoying the story so far.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty and Jughead travel with the Cooper family. What could happen?

Betty woke up to the screeching of her alarm. She reluctantly leaves her bed. She set an early alarm as she had an inkling that Jughead will take awhile to wake up on time. 

She tiptoed into the living room. Being extremely careful not to wake her room mates up. As she was in the living room she gave Jughead a shake to wake up. He didn't wake up. She shook him even harder. Still not waking up. She threw off the covers. Still sleeping. She hit him with the pillows. Still sleeping. This boy could sleep for England. She decided to go for her last idea. The most cruel one. She's in desperate need for him to wake up. She tiptoed into the kitchen. She boiled the kettle for her coffee. She's in need of if she's even going to function properly today. She also filled up a bottle with her. She made two coffee's, she was just waiting for the water to boil. 

As she was waiting for the water to boil. She tiptoed back in to the living room. Jughead was still in the same position in before she left. She unscrew the lid off the bottle. Than poured it all over his head. 

The instant shock woke Jughead up. He was just sat there with a stunned expression on his face. He rubbed his eyes awoke before they focused on Betty. 

"What the fuck!" he mumbled. Betty couldn't help but laugh her ass of. "What was that for?" 

"You weren't getting up Jug. We need to start getting ready." Betty said. 

"I think you need to run." 

"You wouldn't?" 

"I would."

Jughead got up from the sofa and started running after Betty. Betty screamed but tried to keep it quiet. Is this them flirting? They don't have to pretend yet. Yet he didn't have to start pretending last night either. 

Just as Jughead was nearing in on Betty the whistle of the kettle blew. 

"That round has ended jug. The bell has rang. Coffee time." 

"It's not ended yet Cooper. I'll get you back. Coffee is the only thing that keeps me functioning on a morning." 

They both walked in to the kitchen. Betty poured and stirred his coffee. Whilst she was making the coffee Jughead engulfed her in a wet hug. 

" Jug you idiot. I'm all wet now. Your lucky I'm still in my pj's."

"Am I really?" he asked. "This wasn't even me getting my own back on you." 

"Seriously" she said before giving  him his coffee . Then doing her own. 

They finished and drank all their coffee feeling semi what awoke. Jughead is wide awoke due to the wake up call and the coffee. 

"We need to get ready. Then we can get breakfast on the way even though its probably too early but I'll need my energy dealing with Alice Cooper." Betty said. 

"That bad?" he asked. 

"Worse. You heard the conversation last night. Don't have sex Betty. Fuck her. I'll have sex when and where I want also with whom I want. Today is a start of a very long day." She ranted. 

"So the sex we had last night that wasn't good enough honey." He joked. 

"Best sex I've ever had baby."

"So if Alice asks about sex last night what are we going to say?" he asked curiously. 

"That you rocked my world several times. You give me the best sex ever. We did so many kinky shit. That will anger her. Her facial expressions will be priceless." 

"Okay got it." 

Betty washed their cups up before heading  to get dressed. It didn't take long for them to get dressed. They did their final checks to see if they have everything. They did. Now their up and out waiting for the taxi outside. 

"So is there anything I need to know?" Jughead asked nervously. 

"The twins are teens, so you know how that goes. Polly will ask all the things a sister dose. If she gets protective it's normal. Cheryl will know something is off as I had a boyfriend for a year now and told no family member. So she'll be watching us like a hawk. We'll probably be sharing a bed so I must warn you know. I have ptsd nightmares from my past, so that might come up. Polly husband is called Luke. He's not the twins father. I think that's it for now. "Betty updated him. 

" Okay. Got it. And um Betty, if you ever want to talk about it I'm here. "

Betty looks up at Jughead with her green eyes with specks of gold in and started to tear up. When most people found out about her past they called her crazy and wanted nothing to do with her. Just in case she is crazy like they are. She's never had someone who will willing talk to her about it. Of course there is Kevin and Veronica but they've heard it all before. They help the best they can. 

"Thank you. Nearly ever person I have met after Riverdale has wanted nothing to do with me. They think I'm crazy like they are. Some times you start to believe it. So thank you Jug that means a lot." 

Jughead pulled her into a comforting hug before the taxi pulled up. 

" Well I think their all out of their minds, bat shit crazy for walking out on you. Your not crazy. But if we're counting be a fan girl type crazy. Then yes crazy fits. " Jughead said making Betty giggle. 

"I'll have you know that's the best type of crazy to be."

Just as she said that the taxi pulled up. Betty was heading to put her luggage in the boot before Jughead stopped her. It didn't work. Jughead insisted on her getting in the taxi whilst he attends to the luggage. 

Now their in the taxi heading up to New York's airport. Her family were meeting her there. They flew in from Riverdale yesterday morning. Betty thanked the gods she was working yesterday so she didn't have to see them. 

They've been in the taxi ten minutes before Betty spoke again. 

"Jughead" she said. 

"Yeah." 

"I know it sounds crazy but it's probably the least crazy thing we do for this holiday but." 

"But what Betts?" 

"Well I was thinking maybe we should swap phones go through each others pictures and pick one we like and set it as our background for this holiday. I know it's crazy but." 

"Okay" 

"Okay really, just like that." She asked. 

"Just like that. Give me your phone." 

They swapped phones. Both of them looking in each others camera rolls. Betty knew Jughead didn't have a lot of pictures of himself on his camera roll. It was filled up with photography he took on his phone. So she went to her second resource Instagram and Facebook. With there work they have to have a twitter and an Instagram but no Facebook. Facebook is the first social media app your parents actually allow you to have. 

Swiping through his tagged photos she found a few good ones. She was going with the one his sister tagged him in just over half a year ago now. He's in a back yard with a sheepdog stroking him with a massive smile on his face. She saved that to his phone and sent it to herself. 

Jughead was scrolling through her camera roll. He was spoilt for choice. There was so many beautiful ones of her. She's stunning a enigma. He finally made the choice of the one where she's wearing dungarees her hair all sprawled out on the grass she's laying on a blanket. Who ever took this photo took in when she was in mid laughing fit. He sent it to himself. 

They swapped phones back and changed their wallpaper. They both looked at what the other had chosen. Betty looked up at him with her eyes sparkling. 

"You look gorgeous here. Not that your not gorgeous all the time because you are. Your stunning." Jughead nervously spat out. 

"Thanks juggie. That day was a couple of months ago. Veronica, Kevin and I planned a picnic in Central Park. I remember I was in a laughing fit to what we were talking about. It hurt to sit up I was laughing so much and V took the picture. She sent it to me and I uploaded it to my Instagram. "She explained. 

They had finally arrived at NYC airport after half an hour. They paid the driver and got their luggage out of the boot. Just as they arrived and started to make their way through the entrance, Betty saw a man that reminded her of the black hood or should she say her father. That person was the spitting image of the black hood from behind it was uncanny. 

Betty started to feel her chest tighten. She was taking deeper rushed breaths. Tears streaming down her face. Panic raising. Her palms itching to clench together to rebirth an old habits. Betty just suddenly collapsed . Her legs went weak, they felt like Jelly. 

Jughead wasn't aware what was going on until Betty collapsed on the floor. She was still awake she hadn't fainted. He rushed to her side. Betty was just sobbing. She couldn't form her words properly. 

"Hey, hey Betty. I'm here. It's okay,breath that's it. Breath for me. What happened?" he asked whilst rubbing small circles on her back to calm her. 

"I-I'm-ugh. I'm su-sorry." She hiccupped cried  in to his chest. 

"Oh no Betts, it's fine. Don't apologise. I'm here. I'm here for you." 

Slowly Jughead begins to bring her back on her feet. She was standing up steadily again before she spoke. 

"Sometimes that happens. When I see someone who looks like the black hood. It's a part of my ptsd. It happened years ago now but it still follows and haunts me around every day now. The world's moved on from it. No one cares anymore. Why can't I? Now I'm stuck reliving my past when all I want to do is forget about it. "

" I understand Betty. I'm always here for you. I'm not leaving you. I'm here. I get it. Me and you've had our fucked up past and we're not letting it define us. But what happens to you, you feel like it defines you. Well it doesn't Betty. It just makes you even stronger than I knew you were. Now if we don't move I'm scared mother gothel will have our heads off. So we should move it. " Jughead said. 

Betty let out a soft chuckle. 

" Yeah we should. "

Jughead pushed both suitcase through to the check in until he can get rid of them. They aren't in the check in yet. Their waiting for Alice Cooper so they can all check in together. 

Betty has calmed her self down now. Her face is less puffy and red then it was before. She was standing close to Jughead deep in conversation with him until she head two little voice scream her name. 

"That's them Jug. You ready to do this?" She asked as she turned around to see her niece and nephew running towards her. 

"Ready as I'll ever be." He whispered in her ear as the twins approached with their mum and step dad, grandma and auntie behind them. 

"Junibug, Daggie I've missed you guys. Look how big you've gotten." Betty said whilst pulling them in to a group hug. 

"We've missed you to auntie Betty. Who's that?" Dagwood asked. Dag is like his grandma and auntie with his straightforwardness it's uncanny. 

"Well Juni and Dag this is my boyfriend Jughead. Jughead this is my niece and nephew Dagwood and Juniper." Betty said whilst grabbing Jughead's hand to hold it. 

"Jughead. That's a unique name." Juniper said. Jughead left out a chuckle. 

"Yeah it is. Its only a nickname, my real name is worse." Jughead said. 

"I understand that. Not everyone dose. " Dag said. Just as Dag said that the adults appeared behind the twins. 

"Elizabeth dear how are you darling?" Her mum asked. 

"I'm good mum. How about you?" She asked. 

"I'm even better I get to finally meet your boyfriend of a year. You've been hiding him from us." Alice said. 

"Oh mum it's only because she's embarrassed of us." Polly added in. 

"No Poll it isn't like that at all." Betty said. 

"Don't take it personally Betts hasn't met any of my family yet. We haven't made the trip down to Toronto yet." Jughead added in to help Betty. 

"Betty I've thought I've brought you up better than this. You should have introduced us by now." Alice scolded Betty. 

"You have brought me up better mum. I'm sorry. Mum, Poll, Cher and Luke this is Jughead my boyfriend. Jughead this is my family." She said as she moved more into his side as he put his arm around hers. 

"Dearest Cousin Betty. Its so nice to see you." Cheryl said. 

"Same for you too Cher. I'm sorry Toni couldn't make it." 

"Yes such a shame. She would have loved to meet your new fella. It's nice to finally meet you Jug head" Cheryl said. 

"So Jug Head. Why has my dearest youngest daughter been hiding you away from us?" Alice asked. 

"It's Jughead Mrs Cooper. All one word. I don't know. Baby why have you been hiding me away?" 

"Juggie you know full well I haven't. If I have it should go for the same for you. You know how works been. We've hadn't a good holiday off. So we couldn't plan it." Betty played along. 

"I know baby I'm only teasing you." 

"Mum I think that's enough questioning for now. You can ask us more once we've checked in a d gone through security." Betty said. 

"Very well Elizabeth but I'm not letting this go. A year. Its far too long. Its obvious you two are serious. I'm very disappointed in you Elizabeth. I expected more especially from you." Alice said. 

They went in and checked their luggage in. Now Betty and Jughead were only carrying their bags they brought with them. Jughead brought his backpack and Betty a bag that goes over her shoulder. 

Now they were in line waiting to go through security. They already got their plane tickets and passports stamped. 

"So Dearest Cousin Elizabeth."Jughead whispered in Betty's ear. She just rolled her eyes and nudges him." Have we gone back in time to the 1800?" he asked. 

" Well what do you think forthsye? I think we might have. "She asked him. 

" I think we have in deed Miss Elizabeth Cooper. " he said in her ear. 

" Who would have thought that the angsty loner outcast from pinstripes magazine can be such an adorable goof. " She said as they moved further up in line almost at the scanners. 

" I know. I have layers, I'm like an onion. " Jughead said which made Betty burst out laughing. 

" Oh my god. You didn't just quote Shrek at nearly 2 in the morning. " She giggled out. 

" Oh but I did baby. I did." 

Their finally at security. They handed their bags, shoes, jackets in and phones to go through that machine they go through. Then one by one they went through the scanners. 

At the other end now they returned all their stuff. Put it back on them selves. Now all they have to do is wait so they can board their plane. Jughead and Betty are starving they hadn't had breakfast yet. Now they've been up a few hours. 

"Hey guys me and Jug are going to go get some breakfast. Where should we meet you after." Betty said. 

"Seriously Elizabeth you didn't have breakfast before stepping out the door." Alice said. 

"Yes mum I didn't. An I'm not even sorry about it. Juggie and I slept in a bit." Betty said watching Alice Cooper expression change. 

At this point Polly took the twins to get some breakfast too with her husband and Cheryl so Betty doesn't understand why she's getting a lecture about it. 

" Did you two have sex last night? "Alice asked. 

" Yes mum we did. " Betty said. She knew this would get to her. 

" Baby maybe we shouldn't be talking about our sexual lives to your mother. " Jughead said nervously. 

" No juggie it's absolutely fine. She wants to know every single detail of my life so here we go. Mum we did have sex last night. Mind blowing sex. But not one bit twice. First on the couch then in the shower. " Betty ranted out. "Oh and mum I don't have to fake an orgasm with Jug like I needed to do with Trevor."

Alice Cooper's face was a picture in deed. It was a priceless one at that. 

"At least tell me you wore a condom." Alice pleaded. 

"Of course we did mum. We not stupid." 

"Well it seems like you've been so reckless since you and Trev broke up." 

"Okay mum. Let's go with that. If you excuse us. We're getting food before we board the plane. You can interrogate us on the plane." Betty said whilst grabbing Jughead arm to remove them from the situation. 

Now fully removed from that situation. Jughead and Betty have found them selves sitting in Starbucks. They ordered more coffee because god knows they need it just to managed to get to boarding. They also brought a muffin each. Betty thought might as well since Alice Cooper wasn't around. 

As if she thought this day couldn't get any worse. Boy was she wrong. Of all the places in the world why did her ex have to be in the same fucking place as her. Even better he noticed her and started to head in the same direction. 

"Jug don't look now but both our exs are heading our way. It's perfectly ironic isn't. It is a small world and just my luck." 

"Hey, don't worry. Your strong remember. A warrior queen." 

"Really?" 

"Really." 

"Betty" a voice came from in front of her. She lifts her head up to see her ex clinging on to the girl he cheated on with. 

"Jughead." Sabrina said. Making him turn around. 

"Sabrina to what do we owe the pleasure." Jughead said in an ice cold tone. 

"Me and Trev want to apologise and thank you too."

Betty couldn't help but laugh. 

"The apology should have been done years ago and thank us for what. Fucking with our minds." Betty scoffed. 

"No we want to thank you because with out you we wouldn't be engaged." Trev said. 

"Wow really. Well I guess it's a match made in hell than. Two spiteful pigs deserve each other." Betty said. 

Betty put her hands on Jughead's. 

"Now if you excuse us. My girlfriend and I have a plane to catch. Have a nice time in hell." Jughead said whilst he stood up and walked away. 

"You weren't kidding about this being a hard holiday to get through." 

"No I wasn't and we're not even on the flight yet." 

Hours have now past since the awful hello of their exs. Betty instantly text Veronica and Kevin about it. They were so supportive of Betty. They couldn't believe what Alice said then straight after it the dick appeared. She swears that Alice is mother gotherl the witch sometimes in real life. 

Now their boarding the plane. Once they came back to the group Alice Cooper seemed to have cooled down a little. She was a bit preoccupied with the twins. 

Betty and Jughead were sat on the same row of seats. Betty wished it was one of the twins or Polly to fill up the last seat on their row. No it was Cheryl Blossom. So far she hasn't detects a thing. But Cheryl has a Stella poker face. 

Now all seated and buckled up. They were up in the air. Luke was a sleep already but the rest of us are awake. 

"Auntie Betty how did you meet Jughead?" Juniper asked. 

"Well isn't that the million pound question we've all been waiting to hear the answer to." Cheryl said. 

"Elizabeth you've been hiding him form us. Don't you think we at least deserve the story of how you met." Alice said. 

"Come Betty. We've all been dying to hear it since mum told us you were bringing your significant other." Polly chimed in. 

"Fine we'll tell you." Betty said. "What's funny was that we've crossed paths so many times before and we only fully properly noticed each other a year ago." 

"I know right baby. What was I doing with my life before you." Jughead said. "

" Well now you have me honey. "Betty said. 

" That's too adorable. I think I'm going to be sick. " Dag said. 

" I'll join you on that one Dag" Cheryl agreed with him. 

"Shut up Dag. I want to hear the epic love story of auntie Betty and Jug." Juniper said. 

"Well I don't know about epic." Jughead said. 

"We attended the same college. I saw her around campus. It just so happened when we graduated we work in the same building but different magazines. I thought she was absolutely stunning so talented as well. One in a million. I had an office crush on her." Jughead said. 

" One day I was in line for coffee. I was leaning over to grab by coffee when someone barged in to me. Making me drop my coffee everywhere and knocking me off my feet. Jughead caught me before I fell to the ground. He was incredibly embarrassed and flustered you could see it in his face. It was adorable. He asked if he could buy me a new coffee. I happily agreed. We got to talking. The conversation just flowed so easy. You then asked me out on a date. It was so romantic. He brought me to this vintage diner that reminded me of Pops choc lit shoppe . We talked for hours. You even played the jux box's machine and we danced in the middle of the diner. It was only us and the staff there at the time. "Betty added. 

" Ever since that moment I knew that you were always meant to be in my life. I didn't care how. Thank the lucky stars that she wanted to be my girlfriend. Ever since that we've been going slow as both our last relationship ended badly. " Jughead finished up. 

" You finally ask me to be your girlfriend on our 5th date. You drove me out of New York to this drive in. It was similar to the twilight drive in. You hired a convertible because you knew how much I was missing my one from back home. We watched Grease. It was amazing. Best date I've ever been on. "Betty added. 

Betty looked at Jughead then back to her family. Betty could see Polly give an approval nod. 

" That reminds me of how TT asked me out. It was so romantic. "She said smiling. 

" Is that what I'm going to have to do if I like a girl. Go on dates and be all romantic? "Dag asked. 

Cheryl and Betty gave each other a knowing look. Then Jughead spoke up. 

" Yes, you do if you really like the girl and want impress her. " Jughead said. 

" Don't worry Dag. Me and auntie Cher are only a face time call away. And if your lucky Juggie night help you." Betty said. 

"Auntie B,your epic love story is so romantic it's like it could have been written for a romance movie." Juni said. 

"She's right B. You've got yourself a keeper." Polly said. 

They've been on the plane for half an hour now. The twins and Luke are a sleep along with Cheryl but everyone else is awake. 

Betty knew she needed to tell him what her article was on but she didn't want to. She felt extremely guilty. 

" Jug, I need to tell you something." She whispers into his ear. 

"What is it?" he asks. 

"The article, Penny has me working on." 

"What about it?" 

"I'm so sorry." 

"For what?" he whispered. 

"I should have told you as soon as you agreed to do this. I'm extremely sorry for this." 

"For what Betts?" 

"Promise me you won't hate me!" 

"I won't hate you and couldn't if I tried." 

"Jug promise me. I can't lose you. You've become a massive part if my life in a short time. Just promise me." She whispered. 

"Okay. I promise." he whispered back. 

"She wants me to write one on fake relationships. I told her I couldn't but she didn't listen. I basically got forced into this. I'm extremely sorry." She whispered. 

"Hey its okay. I know Penny she can be a really bitch sometimes. It's okay. It's your job. We all have articles to write we don't want to write but that's the job. Your just doing your job betts. Don't apologise for that." he whispered back. 

Now they've been an hour up in the air only a couple more to go. 

"Juggie you owe me an episode of Grey's." Betty said. 

"I do not." He said in a mick defence tone. 

"One day I'll get you to watch an episode with me. You did promise to watch something with me." 

"Did I when?" he joked. 

"Pretty please with cherries on top." She pleaded. 

"And how can I say no to those poetry lips and puppies dog eyes Cooper. Your too adorable. Load it up." 

"Yay mission completed." Betty said. 

"You know you'll get hooked right?" Polly asked him. 

"I don't know if I will. I said the same thing. The last time I visited with the kids and Luke she had us all watching it now me and Juni are obsessed." Polly said. 

"Oh no what have I for my self in to?" he asked whilst Polly and Betty just laughed. 

Betty fired up her Netflix on her laptop. She paid for WiFi on the plane as well like she always did. She moved the arm rest up. Took of her seat belt as she could have done that at least 45 minutes ago like he had done. She snuggled up to his side. Placed the laptop in the middle of them and shared her earphones. 

Betty had managed two episodes before she fell a sleep. That's when Jughead shut down his laptop and put it back in his bag where it was before. 

She slept for half an hour before she started to move and shake in her sleep. She was also muttering in her sleep. He could faintly make out what she was saying. "Don't please don't. I beg you don't do this." She said. Her breaths becomes more quick and panicked like she's having a panic attack in her sleep. She's become very sweaty. 

Jughead was scared and nervous for her. He didn't know what to do. The only thought that came to mind was stay with her and comfort her. He was still going to do that but he needed to know if there was anything more he could do for her. So he woke up Alice. 

"I'm so to wake you Mrs Cooper but Betty seems to be having a panic attack in her sleep. This is the worse I've seen it and I don't know what to do." He said nervously. 

Alice shot up immediately to look at her daughter. This is the worst she's seen her daughter like. She knew she had ptsd from all the traumatic shit they've been through but she's never seen Betty that bad. 

" I don't know what to do. I've never seen her like this before. I know what to do when she's having an anxiety and panic attack when she's awake but when she's sleeping. I don't know. It's like a nightmare so she should wake up. But just stay with her comfort her I'll get a hostess. "Alice said panicked. 

Jughead came to sit be my her side again. He wrapped his arm around hers trying to keep her in one place. He's whispering calm thoughts into her ear. Stroking her gorgeous golden locks. 

" It's okay baby. I'm here. Wake up honey. I'm here. I'm not leaving you. I made a promise remember. I'm staying I'm not like the others. I'm here baby." he said whilst pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

She woke up with a gasp and begins to cry. Jughead just holds her there in his comforting embrace. Rubbing small circles on her arms. Then placing another kiss to her forehead. 

" It's okay Betts. I'm here, your safe, it was just a bad dream." 

Just as Jughead said that Alice Cooper came up with the hostess. The hostess gave her a damp towel to wipe her head and gave her a drink of water to help her calm down. 

Just as she finished the drink she returns to Jughead embrace. Jughead whispered something in her ear. 

"Good dreams, good dreams hear to stay. Bad dreams, bad dreams go away." 

Betty looked up at him and smiled. "You know that's a quote from Grey's right?" She asked him. 

"Maybe." He said with a smile. "I kind of searched greys quotes up. Just for you. I'm hoping that one will help you sleep better." He sheepishly said. 

"Well we can test that theory out tonight. I really hope it does. I've not had a good night's sleep in years." 

"Oh baby I'm so sorry." 

"You kissed my forehead" She whispered to him. 

His face went red and flustered. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. I liked it and it helped. Also it makes us look more convincing." She whispered. 

"You liked it?" 

"yes Jones. Now shut up and hug me." She demanded. 

That's exactly what he did. They both fell asleep for the rest of the flight. 

The plane landed in Spain. They all got off the plane and were making their way through to baggage claim. 

The Portugal sun was blazing on to their skin making it sun kissed. Once they got their luggage and went through the passports once more they were now waiting for their bus to come. 

Now sat on the bus that their hotel put on for all their guest they were gliding past all this beautiful scenery. Jughead was being snap happy with his camera. 

They finally arrived at their apartment. Its well out of the way from everything. Betty likes that. She knows it won't be noisy when they sleep. Also she doesn't mind the walk in to old and new town. 

They signed in at the reception on got their keys. Betty and Jughead are sharing and apartment with Cheryl as expected. Then Polly, Luke and the twins are sharing with Alice. 

They made their way round to their rooms. As soon as they got their apartment they found out they had no lift so they had to drag suitcases up three flights of stairs. There was only a lift in the main apartment where the entertainment and bar is. 

They managed to get all their luggage up the three flights of stairs now the challenge was to open the door. Betty struggled. The key and lock was stiff it was also an awkward door to open. 

They finally managed to get it open. Their was two bedrooms. One room has a double bed in and the other has two single beds in them. 

"I'll take the single beds room so you love birds can share a bed. You can get hot and freaky in the sheets but remind me to put ear plugs in." Cheryl said. 

"Oh we will. Betty here is a loud one." Jughead teased whilst tickling her side. Betty hit jughead. 

"Juggie shut up." She said. 

Both Betty and Jughead went to their room and placed their luggage in it. They then both decided what side of the bed was theirs. 

Betty was sat on the bed then Jughead followed her and did the same. 

"Are you ready for this?" She asked. 

"Ready as I'll ever be. Any way I've got you by my side so I don't care." 

"Juggie." 

"What?" 

"We've got our work cut out for us haven't we?" 

"Most definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it. I hope your enjoying it. What's your favourite part so far? 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First official day of the holiday. They've arrived and unpacked. What could happen on the first day of them officially fake dating?

"We've got our work cut out for us haven't we?" Betty asked. 

"Most definitely." Jughead answered. 

Betty let out a long sigh and leaned her head on his shoulder, letting her thoughts wonder. She realized what she had gotten herself into. Or rather, most importantly what she had gotten Jughead into. He was helping her, and in return, all she had to offer him was a holiday with her crazy family.

Jughead glanced down at Betty. He could tell, she was deep in thoughts. He didn't know what, but he wanted to know if she'd share them with him.

"A penny for your thoughts, Betty?" Jughead asked. 

Betty let out even a bigger sigh than before, before speaking to him. 

"It's just that. Now we're here. It's different to what it has been back home. At home we weren't faking it. We were just being us. Now we're here, I guess, I'm scared. Scared that my family will scare you off. That you won't want to be my friend after. I don't want that Jug. I want you to stay in my life. No matter what happens on this holiday I don't want to lose you. "

Jughead placed his hand over hers and started rubbing small circles on her delicate skin, until his fingers came in contact with unexpected rough ridges but he purposely didn't react and began caressing her scars.

When Betty realized what was happening, she frantically pushed his hand away. She curled her fingers into fists and brought them closer to her chest, as if it could protect her darkness from showing off.

He had just stroked over the deepest, darkest parts of her past. The engraved scars on the skin of her palms of both her hands, which were a constant reminder of the deep and dark chapters from her past.

The shock of what just happened was too overwhelming Betty's eyes began to water. 

"Hey, hey gorgeous. Don't cry. You're not the only one that has scares I have some too. Just because we have them doesn't mean we let them define us but you feel like it dose. We'll it doesn't. It means you've been places and have gone through so much. Our bodies started out as a plain canvas and each scare, each pricing and each tattoo. It shows that we've gone through life living. We've gone through a story to get where we are. "

Betty looked at him in surprised. He didn't have to tell her about his scares but he did. 

" I know you don't want to speak about it Betty. I understand, I don't like to speak to people who don't understand. But Betty I'm here I understand. "

All she could do was nod. Whilst tears spill down her cheeks. Jughead wipes her tears away. 

"You do?" she asked quietly not trusting her own voice. 

"Yes." He said softly. As he lift his shirt to reveal his lean muscles and visible six pack. Then turning to his side. So his scare was in her visual preferences. 

Betty let a small gasp of shock out. She lift her hands up and slowly and cautiously grazed her hand other the rough ridged skin of his top of his arm. The electric coursed through their body with the small touched they shared. Betty then moved her hands back down to her lap as Jughead wraps her hands in to his. 

"I told you about the serpents and how I got out. Well this was one of the ways I got out. I needed to strip my self of my mark." 

"You did that to your self Juggie?" She asked. 

"I didn't. It got removed before I left the serpents. I got too deep and involved with them. And this happened in a really dark time in my life." He explained to her. 

"Thank you jug. For telling me. I feel less alone about these." She said as she opened up her hands from his. 

"This was my realise. For when it a got too much. When I was the perfect girl next door with the darkest of secrets. You know some of it. Who am I kidding the whole world does. Sometimes I don't even realise I do it. My mind goes numb and my hands just take over control. Then this happens. "She revealed to him. 

Jughead cupped her hands again together in his. Whilst bringing them up to his lips as he placed a kiss to her hands. To let her know that she shouldn't be ashamed of them. There a part of her. 

Betty places her head back on his shoulder there as they just sit their in comfortable silence. Just letting everything that happened sink in. 

They both knew they had to go back out their. They had to face the family but in reality Betty would be extremely happy cooped up in that room with him for a week. Unfortunately that was fantasy and not reality. 

"Ready to enter the belly of the beast?" Jughead asked her. 

"Yeah. I guess the more we're with them. The more they'll believe us." 

"mmm. I guess so." Jughead mumbled. 

They stood up off the bed. Now standing in the middle of the room. Jughead pulled her in to a hug before going back out their to her family. 

"Promise me. Promise me that if you ever feel like letting the darkness consumes you. You call me or if I'm with you. You grab my hand. I'll hold your hand so tight. I'll wish the darkness away. Your too good to be carrying around these demons. Promise me Betts. " Jughead whispered in to her ear as they hug. 

" I promise Juggie. "

They walk out the room holding each other hands. It feels like a weight has been lifted off their shoulders but then thrown back on again. The weight being thrown on them is the Cooper family. 

"Betty, Alice said today is just a relax around the pool. Explore where the shops are then tomorrow we'll adventure more in to town." Cheryl informed them. 

"That's great Cher. Isn't that great juggie?" She asked him. 

"It's the best baby. It means I have more time for this." He said as he engulfed her in a hug and placed small chaste kisses to her neck and cheek. 

There was a small audible gasp Betty let out. Kissing her on the forehead to sooth and calm her down is one thing but this is a whole new level. 

" Juggie stop it." Betty let out a girlish giggle. "Not in front of Cher." 

"Sorry baby but I can't help my self. Your so beautiful." Jughead said. 

"Jug flattering will get you everywhere." Betty said. 

"Okay, okay I'm about to throw up. So if you don't mind me. I'll meet you gremlins at the pool." Cheryl said as she walked passed them and out the door. The door shut with a slam. 

"Wow gremlin are we going back to childish insults." Jughead commented it. 

Betty couldn't help but laugh. 

"That Jug is her being polite. I take it as it comes. As it's very rare." 

"That's her being nice. God help us all." Jughead mocked. 

"God can't help us when she is one of the devil's disciples." Betty said in a serious tone. 

Jughead couldn't help but laugh is ass off. 

"You Betty Cooper are everything. You're funny, smart and beautiful." 

Betty paused for a minute in shock. They were by themselves. They didn't have to pretend but yet he still said it. She was starting to feel things for him but she didn't know what. It was probably emotions running high and she's confused. That's it yeah, that's right. 

"Jug stop it." Betty blushed. 

"Why? I'm only speaking the truth." He answered back. 

"Jug?" 

"Yeah" 

"We should really slip on our swimming suits. I was thinking before we go down to the pool, we go to the shops. We need food and drinks. It makes it a bonus since it will just be us." Betty said shyly. 

"That sounds perfect." He said. 

Jughead let Betty slip in to her two piece swim suit in the bedroom whilst he changed in to his swimming shorts in the bathroom. They obviously know they couldn't do this when Cheryl was around but she isn't so they could. 

Jughead is now waiting for Betty on the coach. She comes out of the room wearing a white stripy to piece swim suit with a floppy hat on and sunglasses covering her eyes too. She slipped on shorts and a vest top so they could go into the shops. 

They walk hand in hand down to the pool. Betty brought her tope bag with her filled with sun cream, water, her purse and most importantly her book to read whilst she's tanning it up. She also had the towels in there too. 

They had a private pool in their block of apartments Alice chose to go to that one and not the main one. Betty is thankful for that as she will get some piece and quit but also they have a whole pool to their self's because no one apart from her family are using it yet. 

They got to the pool and all the girls were soaking the sun up. Luke and Dag were in the pool playing volleyball. 

"Mum, Juggie and I are off to the shops. We're going to get some drinks and food for when we're in. When we find the shop we'll tell you where it is." Betty told her. 

"Remember dear not a lot of carbohydrate. You don't want to look bloated in your swim suits." Alice added on. 

"Yes okay mum." 

"Actually Cousin dearest, I'm coming with you too." Cheryl added. 

"Sure Cher what ever but we're going now." Betty tried to say in a polite tone. 

"That's okay with you isn't it Jughead?" Cheryl asked. 

"Sure yeah." He said what scratching his neck then twirling that one curl that always flops through his fingers. 

 

As they navigated through the streets of Portugal the sun was kissing their skin making it sun-kissed. Betty and Jughead arms linked together walking side by side. With Cheryl walking behind them. 

"So Jughead I have a few questions for you?" Cheryl asked. 

"Cher please don't integrate my boyfriend. He has to go through Mama Coop. Isn't that enough?" Betty begged. 

"Oh sweet little innocent B. You know Alice and I are so different. So it's not enough." Cheryl replied. 

"Okay sure." Jughead added reluctantly. 

"So Jughead I've been doing some research. I ended up on someone's page called Archie and found a photo of you and some random ass blonde chic who looks like she's really in to that grunge aesthetic. Who is she and why were you so chummy in that photo?" Cheryl asked. 

Betty instantly who it is was. His ex Sabrina. Archie must have tagged them both in the photo when they were still together. 

Jughead crinkled his noise and furrowed his brows all whilst sighing before answering her question.

"That would be my ex. And no we have no contact that bitch is out my life for good. And no I would never treat Betty how she treated me." Jughead answered. 

Cheryl seemed accepting of his answer and moved in to the next question. 

"So your ex how come she is this bitch now?" Cheryl asked intrigued. 

"Do you really want to know?" He asked in disbelief. 

"If I didn't I wouldn't be asking?" 

"Fine. I caught her cheating. She was cheating a very long time on me. I don't love or trust easily so she broke that. Which means she broke me. Until Betty came along and pieced me back together again." Jughead said squeezing Betty's arm and looking up at her. 

" So Jughead how do you like Betty's dog? Isn't she the cutest? "Cheryl said. She was asking trick questions to throw him off. 

" Sorry Cheryl that's a trick question. She hasn't got one. We at least yet. We're looking into getting one aren't we babe. "Jughead answered. 

" That's right baby. I'm so excited." Betty cooed. 

" So you lived together? "She asked curiously. 

" No. I live with my best friend at the time being. "Jughead said. 

" But we do want to. We're looking for a places so we can move in together. "Betty added. 

" Oh that's great. I remember when me and TT first shared a places. So her baking skills?"Cheryl asked. 

" Are gorgeous. Of the chain. She knows a way to a man's heart. " Jughead replied. 

" So what do you think about her past? "She asked cautiously. 

Jughead wrapped his hands and her together in the ile of the shop whilst her other one is pushing the trolley. Betty instantly froze up with tension. Her eyes darted between him and Cheryl. Then whilst focusing her attention on what sorts of products are there for them to purchase. 

"Her past is her past. We all have our demands. We all have those certain aspects we feel like are holding us down. Even when we try so hard not to let them effect us. I believe that the past has made Betty in to this strong, confident, independent, resilient but most of all absolutely phenomenal wonderful women she is today. "Jughead answered whilst looking at Betty. 

Once as those words flowed out of his mouth Betty instantly relaxed and allowed the tension in her body to disappear. 

After that intense question Cheryl seemed to stop with the questions. She seemed satisfied with each answer they gave her. They were now all ready paid and waiting out side the store for there taxi. 

They got a taxi back to the apartments. The carried all their shopping up the three flights of stairs and packed it all away. 

There now all around the swimming pool. Betty laying on the sun bed in her swimming suit reading her book. As the rest of the women talk. Juni is doing the same as her auntie B. 

"Jug come play with us?" Dag asked. 

Jughead stood there taking off his shirt and flip flops before speaking. 

"Alright buddie" he said. 

Whilst he was removing his shirt and shoes Betty was drinking all of him in. From head to toe. How tall and lean he was. How visible his muscles are but not like a body builders muscles. How his smile is so cute or how his eyes shine so bright. 

Polly saw her staring at him then nudged her side. 

"So you've got your self a piece of eye candy there." She stated. 

Betty just started to giggle. She couldn't hell herself. She started to blush beetroot red in her face. 

"Why it seems I have. Why Poll you jealous?" 

"Most definitely. But also no. Have my lukie-bear." 

"One never say that to me again. That is so gross. Two. Hands of because he's mine." She whispered in her sister ear. 

A while later, the boys are still on the pool but are now joined by Juni on her float. Juni had her sunglasses on, just lounging on her float. Betty was going to join her in a little while. 

Jughead had just gotten out of the pool and he's soaking wet. He's dripping from head to toe. Betty was half a sleep half not. She was fully relaxed. Then a dripping wet Jughead engulfed her in a hug that sure did wake her up. 

"Juggie." She screamed. 

Jughead couldn't help but laugh with the rest of the family laughing along. 

"What was that for?"She asked annoyed. 

" mmm I don't know honey. Maybe it's something called revenge for how my darling, gorgeous girlfriend woke me up this morning. "He replied to her. 

Betty poked him in the chest whilst saying,"You are such a dick head." 

He placed a kiss to her forehead and gave her a sheepish grin. 

"But you love me. I love you." 

Betty couldn't hell at smile a small side smile at that. It was true she loved him as a friend. Maybe even now she's starting to like him more than friends. 

"Yeah it's a good job I love you. You idiot. When you dry off. You and Luke can go to the dar to get me, Polly and the twins a drink. Even mum and Cher if they want one. Now if you excuse me." She said whilst pushing him off of her. 

"I'm going to join my nieces in lounging on a floaty in the water." She finishes speaking as she steps in to the freezing cold water. 

A mostly now dried Jughead was making his way through the main building to get everyone their drinks. 

Now waiting at the bar for the bar tender to pour them their drinks. Luke and Jughead got in to a conversation. Jughead hasn't really spoken to Luke as of yet. 

"So how did you get a girl like Betty Cooper to go out with a guy like you?" Luke asked curiously. 

"What's that supposed to mean." Jughead said defensively. 

"Well I mean. She has a rocking bod. She is really sexy. The way she presents her self. Fuck me I'd tap that." Luke said casually. 

That off handed comment made Jughead extremely mad. What the fuck is his problem. He's married to her sister and is the step father to her children. 

" I'm sorry man but that's way out of line. For one she's my girlfriend and you don't say that to her partner. Two, your married to her fucking sister. Three, you don't ever talk about women that way. I have two minds of punching you in the fucking face right now. If that's what your teaching Dag to be like then the poor lad is in for a rude awakening. "Jughead said frustrated. 

" What the fuck man. What's your problem? "Luke asked. 

" My problem is you. You just fucking disrespected my girlfriend. You said you'd fuck her. That's my problem. Your a married man saying stuff like that about your wife sister. If you excuse me. You can handle the drinks yourself. You vulgar pig." Jughead said irked. 

Jughead had to get out of their before he did something he'd regret. God he wanted to punch the douches so bad. He thought Reggie Mantel was bad fuck he was wrong Luke was worse. 

As he got back around the pool everyone was utterly confused as to why Luke wasn't with him. 

"Baby Where's Luke?" Betty asked as Jughead sat beside her. 

"Back at the bar he said he didn't need any help and insisted I come back here." 

"As helpful as ever." Alice said about Luke. 

That just angered Jughead more. Of course mother gothel loves of the jerks for her daughters. Why didn't he see it. Of fucking course. 

________

Hours past since being at the pool. It was now late. They spent the rest of the day by the pool. When they went back to their apartments Cheryl went around to the others leaving Betty and Jughead by themselves. 

Now tucked up in bed side by side of each other. Betty's mind wanting to know what really went on down at the bar. Ever since both of them came back Luke had been giving Jughead the death states and the tension grew thick between them. 

"Jug what really happened between you and Luke?" She asked quietly. 

"Do you want the truth or a lie?" he asked. 

Betty gave him a curious look. A look to say what the fuck are you being serious. Well her was. He was being deadly serious. 

"Truth." Is all she said. 

"He made some off handed vulgar comment about you and I lost it. I said some things and then walked away before I punched him in the face. Which he deserve and if I hear what he said again he's getting one." Jughead explained. 

"Thank you for telling me. The truth is I've always got a weird and sad vide from him. He makes Polly happy so I suck it up." She spoke truthful. 

"Yeah well I extremely dislike him." Jughead added. 

Betty is now half a sleep when Jughead turned on his side to face her. He started to play with her hair and whispers sweet thoughts in her ears so the nightmares don't appear tonight. 

"Good dreams good dreams here to stay. Bad dreams, dad dreams go away." He whispered in her ear before falling in to a deep slumber. 

He did promise her on the plane that he'd try this for her. See if she can actually gets some good amount a sleep and nightmare free. He's really hoping it does work. 

He fell asleep thinking about how well today went and what challenges they'll face together in the upcoming days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this and for your support.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> I love you. 
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Jughead and Betty fake dating what could happen.

The sun shining through the slit of the blinds. Glistening through the crack. The bright blazes of the sun rays shined in the corner of Betty's eyes causing her to wake up. 

She brought her hands up to her face to rub her eyes. Bringing herself round a bit. Also whilst whipping the sleep from her eyes. 

Betty has some what woke her self up. To properly wake up she needs coffee and lots of it. The thing is she doesn't want to move from where she was. She feels warm, toasty, comfortable most importantly safe. Last night she fall asleep snuggled up to Jughead side all night. She had no nightmares. No dream of the lollipop ring tone ringing in her ears, as flash images of an unknown caller appears in her mind. The No dream of her nearly being buried a live. No dream of her having to see her dead class mates faces. No dream of her having a gun held to her face. She had a full night's sleep. For once in nearly a decade. 

Now sitting herself up and turning herself so she can see Jughead's sleeping body. His hair all messing in his face. Betty had an urge to move his hair out of his face. So she did. She gently moved his hair behind his ear. She didn't wake him up. That's good knew for her. She wouldn't have to deal with sleepy, cranky coffee less Jug. He looked so handsome and peaceful lying and sleeping there. 

Betty was just admiring all his features. She glanced up and down him. Then her eyes suddenly moved towards his lips. She wants to kiss him. Not the forehand or cheeks kiss. She wants a lip on lip touch kiss. A full on passionate kiss. 

Jughead started to stir awake. He slowly brought his hands to his face to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Whilst he was sleeping he felt someone staring at him. 

"You're staring." He muffled sleepily. 

"Oh um I'm sorry. That's creepy isn't it." She said.

"It's fine Betty. If anyone else did it I would consider that as creepy. But it's not anyone else. It's you and from you it's kind of romantic." He muffled in a low whisper not wanting to wake Cheryl up. 

"Seriously." She said in shock. 

He gave her that boyish smirk that she loved but hated at the same time. 

"Yeah." Jughead answered. 

He pulled her to snuggle more. He misses he warmth. In all truth he just loved doing this with Betty. One simple action had made Betty want to kiss him all the more. 

They stayed their for a few minutes in silence, just embracing each other . Betty turned in to his side and looked up so she was facing him. 

"Jug." 

"Yeah Betts." 

"I want to do something." Is all she said. She was aware how incredibly vague it sounded. 

"Yeah sure, what is it?" he asked. 

All of a sudden she got this urge of confidence pulsing through her veins. She sat herself up. Then cradled herself on to his lap. His hands moved to her hips making sure she had support so she wouldn't fall back. 

"So this is new." He said referencing to what's happened between them. "Is this what you wanted to do?" he asked curiously. 

If so he was totally and utterly one hundred percent fine with it. Having her cradled over him as he lied down. 

Betty's face instantly flushed red with embarrassment slightly. 

"Not quit." 

That peaked Jughead interest more. What did she want to do? Did it include him? Did it include the family? What was it? 

Jughead slowly moved his hands so there was touching her ass. He coughed before speaking as his voice wouldn't speak. 

"Is this okay?" He asked. 

Is this okay she thought. It's more than okay. She's enjoying having them placed there. Just a simple gesture but can be so sexy. She wanted even more to kiss him. Kiss that smug look on his face. 

"ye,yeah." She said. 

"So, what did you want to do?" he asked trying to redirect the conversation back. 

"Well. I um well this." She said as she leant forward. 

She learnt forwards placing her hands on his cheeks. Her eyes glancing down to his lips then back up again. She then moved forwards connecting their lips together. 

At first it was just a peck on the lips and then she pulled away. She didn't want to push it she wanted more. So much more. Until Jughead pulled her in for a second kiss. This time it was longer, slower and all mouth consuming. 

They both pulled aware for air as the long sensual kiss had them gasping for air. She had got a taste of what Jughead tasted like. Now she wanted more she craved more. 

"Wow." She said. 

"A good wow?" He asked. 

"Definitely. I've wanted to do that for a long time." She said. 

She wanted to do that for a long time. She has no idea what so ever how long he's been wanting to kiss her. There's so many times at work they've been in the elevator together and all he could think about is kissing her. Just the two of them in a stopped elevator. But now, now he got a taste of what Betty Cooper tastes like and it's addicting. She's becoming his drug. 

"Me too." He said whilst leaning in to kiss him again. "I'm so glad I get to do that in front of your family now but most of all I just get to kiss you ." 

"Me too because it means I get to kiss that stupid shit eating grin off your face." She said trying to play off the fact that she would kiss him no matter what. 

They're kissing turned in to a mini make out session. She opened her mouth so his tongue could escape in to her mouth so they could explore each others mouths. It got heated extremely fast. Jughead felt a twitch in his pants then some uncomfortably pants . 

Betty felt Jughead got extremely hard underneath her. Just from the kisses they've shared. She wasn't going to lie. She was extremely happy that he felt this way towards her. She can feel how she's making him feel. They should really stop though. She wouldn't mind going all the way with him. But she shouldn't. There not in a real relationship. They just have a friendship. She doesn't want to damage that by sleeping with him. Anyway she doesn't fully know if he likes her. Having an attraction to someone is completely different from liking and having a connection with them. 

She reluctantly pulled away and placed her hands on his chest.

"Juggie."She said breathless. 

" Betts. "

" We, we should stop. Cheryl might walk in and we have to be up soon and you've got something to deal with. "She said referencing to the bonner her got over her. 

" Yeah. Yeah we should. Well I should um I should go to the loo to sort myself out. "He said blushing in embarrassment. 

" Yeah sure and I can get ready in here." She said as crawling off of Jughead so he could move. " And oh Jug I've heard a cold shower helps. "She said giggling. 

" Oh really that must be a new one. " he said sarcastically." Normally some body lotion, a sock and a hand works like a charm. " He said in a joking tone. 

" I heard the best one is a mouth. "She said so innocently , making Jughead choke. 

" Really, what type of mouth. A pretty blonde with gorgeous sparkling eyes and who's amazingly talented. "He said describing her. He was trying to flirt with her. He's never been good at flirting. It's just one of those things where you can or you can't. 

" Well I think I tick all those check boxes Juggie. " 

He was flirting with her. She loved it. She doesn't get a lot of guys flirting with her. What's better is that it's from a guy she likes. Okay she has finally admitted to herself that she likes him. That doesn't mean she's going to admit that to him. 

"Do you? I didn't notice." He joked. 

Betty lightly and flirtatiously hit him in on his arm. Jughead stopped her by engulfing her in a hug and lifting her up. He spinning her around in a circle. All Betty could do is break out in to a fit of laughter and squill.

"Jug,juggie. Fine you win I gave up." She said in between laughter. 

He then placed her back on the bed. He then leant over her. There facing each other. Only inches apart. 

"I thought so." He whispered and then placing a soft chaste kiss to her lips. Before making his way to the bathroom with his towel and clothes. 

Jughead had just left to get a shower and Betty is there sat on their bed. She couldn't believe what just happened. They kissed. Better yet they made out. It would have escalated more if she didn't stop it. Even so she was reluctant to stop it. Kissing him just felt so right. She didn't know why. 

Sitting on her bed for a few minutes processing that they kissed. She decided to get up and get ready. 

Now fully ready Jughead hasn't come back from the shower yet. She thought this was the perfect time to ring Veronica and Kevin. She picked up her phone and started to ring them. 

"Hello B." Veronica said. 

"Hey V, how are you?" She asked in a whisper. 

"Hey B why you whispering?"Kevin asked. 

" I don't want to wake Cheryl up or for Jug or her to here this. "She said. 

" Ah okay,so this must be something juicy now spill. "Kevin ordered. 

" Spill B. We miss you. "Veronica said. 

" Fine, fine I'll spill. "She said. 

" Go on then. "V said eagerly. 

" We kissed. " is all she said. Then all you heard is screams. 

" We knew it. Day 2 I called it. Now you owe me 10 pounds. "Kevin shouted. 

" Okay, okay tell us who initiated the kiss. " Veronica added in. 

" Why dose that matter?"She asked confused but then it suddenly clicked they were betting on them. 

" Just answer us please B. "Veronica begged. 

" Fine it was me. I kissed him. I missed him first. "

There was an audible gasp on the other line. 

" What guys is that so hard to believe? " She asked them. 

" Actually B yeah kinda. Our shy little Betty Cooper. What's in the water over there. It's turning you wild. " Veronica said. 

" Next thing we know V our Tiny B will become a kink machine." Kevin joked. 

" Shut the fuck up you guys. So who won the bet on kissed first?"She asked curiously. 

" I did. "Veronica answered. 

" Wow Kev, no hope in me at all. "Betty said. 

" It's not like that B at all and you now it. But yes kinda of, we wasn't expecting it be you. "Kevin said. 

" We by we who do you mean we? " 

" Him and Arch honestly B i knew my girl would do it. " Veronica replied. 

" Well glad to know that someone still has a little hope in me. " She joked. 

" So how was it? "Veronica asked. 

" Are those lips as lushes as they seem? "Kevin asked. 

Betty let out a little moan just thinking about what happened earlier. 

" I'm taking by that moan it was. And that you were so reluctant to stop. If you didn't stop it would have carried on to something more. That something more you want so badly but scared it will blow shit up in your face." 

"Ugh Kev why and how do you do that. You know exactly how I'm feeling and I'm not even in the same room as you." 

"B it's a god given talent." Kevin said with Veronica agreeing in the background. 

They talked a little longer but they needed to head to work. 

Now washed and dressed all backed to normal his phone began to ring. He looked at the caller ID and it was Arch. 

" Hey man, how are you? Jughead asked Archie. 

" Yeah I'm good bud. Its so quiet with out you. Also its amazing for bringing the lady's home. What about you? You sound happier. "He asked. 

" Yeah I am. I um. May or May have not made out with Betty Cooper earlier with out her family being present. " He mumbled quietly out. 

" Your sitting me right?" he asked in shock. 

" Yeah I did man. It got a little heated and someone came out to say hello. "

" You popped one whilst making out. "

" Yeah. "He said shyly. 

" 20 pounds in the bank. " Archie cheered. 

" Seriously man. You made bets on us. You are unbelievable. " Jughead sighed out. 

" Hey I'm unbelievable but has a lot of faith in his best buddy. " Archie said which made Jug laugh. 

They caught up a bit and ended the call. 

Jughead went back to their room. Just as he got their Betty has finished a phone call herself. He slipped back into the room trying not to make a ruckus. 

Betty saw him and walked over to him. She pulled him into a hug and pressed her core against his. 

"You all sorted now?" She asked. 

"I was but if you keep doing that to me I won't be." He spoke out. 

Betty then grind against his core again making him moan. 

"What do you mean this?" she asked knowingly. 

Jughead the picked her up and threw her on the bed. 

"Ahh juggie." 

Then crawling on top of her. Cradling her kissing her neck all the way up to her lips. Then attacking her lips. She didn't complain. 

They pulled apart and Betty just leant her head against his for a few moments. 

"Ready to enter the belly of the beast?" he asked her. 

"Yes but first this." She said as she pulled him down for another kiss. She needed to feel his presence before heading straight for her crazy family. 

They headed straight for the balcony after they made a coffee. Cheryl was sat just finishing her phone call with Toni. Her grandad is getting better by the moment. 

Jughead had one arm around Betty's waste and the other around his mug off coffee. Betty leant in to Jughead's embrace. With her spare hand holding his but with her other hand drinking her coffee. 

Cheryl coughed to get the attention of the couple as they were in their own little world. 

Jughead and Betty instantly snapped out of what ever world they were in and faced a Cheryl Blossom with a knowing smile.

"So you two love birds sounded like you were enjoying yourself earlier." Cheryl said.

"We were sleeping Cher, I don't know what you mean." Betty played dumb. 

"Don't played dumb with me. Your moaning woke me up. So it must have been pretty good." Cheryl said. 

"Oh pretty good it was better than pretty good. You have no idea." Betty said whilst looking up at Jughead smiling. 

"Amazing, fantastic or phenomenal. Those are just some of the words that pop into mind." Jughead added. 

"God you two are sickening. Your making me miss my TT." 

"How is she anyway?" Jughead asked. 

"She's doing good. Thanks for asking Jughead. Coming to think about it she'll like you." Cheryl said. 

"Is her grandfather doing okay?" Betty asked. 

"He's out of the hospital and doing well." Cheryl said. 

Next moment they know there was a knock at the door. 

"Come in." Cheryl shouted. 

Walking down the corridor was Dagwood and Juniper. Juniper instantly went to sit on the spare chair next to Cheryl. Dagwood sat in between Jughead and Betty. 

"Gran told us to come get you." Dagwood said. 

"I quote she said. Make sure auntie Betty isn't sucking faces with that Jones boy as we need to go." Juniper quoted. 

"What dose she mean this?" Jughead said leaning over Dagwood and kissing Betty. 

"Eww stop that."Dag shouted pushing them off of each other. 

" Babe a s much as I love you sucking my face me quoting mother gothel we should move our ass before she comes and gets us. We definitely don't want that honey. "Betty said. 

" I love sucking faces with you two. I guess your right, we don't want her chancing us with a shit gun do we now. "Jughead said. 

Dag stood up grabbing on to Jughead hands pulling up. Juniper did the same with Betty. Now having the twins pushes them through the door with Cheryl trialling behind them. 

Alice Cooper had a phone call last night from Toni Topaz. He grandad was out on the hospital and now at home with a carer. She was on the soonest flight out. 

Now standing in the apartment of the twins waiting for her girlfriend to walk through the door. Cheryl is totally oblivious to that she was in the other flat. 

Once the twins have pushed them up they've ran back to the other apartment. Cheryl was waiting with them to lock the door to make their way around together. 

Betty and Jughead entered the door first. Polly did an action to tell them to shut up. The did as they were told. Then Cheryl pushed her way through them. 

As soon as Cheryl saw Toni she started running towards her and crying. She was in utter shock. She wasn't suppose to be here. She was suppose to be with her grandad. 

"Hey gorgeous" Toni said kissing her. 

"Are you really?"She stuttered out. 

" Of course baby. Did you really think I would let you enjoy this holiday with out me. "

Cheryl got over the initial shock of her gorgeous girlfriend being here. Then started to snuggle on the couch with her until the rest we ready. 

"So that's the famous TT?" Jughead asked. 

"Oh yeah, Toni is a darling. Now that she's here Cher will lighten up on us. But we might want to buy some ear plugs because they get load." She whispered in to his ear. 

"Good to know. Hey maybe one night we show them how it's done." He joked. 

"Maybe. We can show them how it's done, it's that's good mother gothel can hear our moans through the walls." Betty whispered back. 

"Okay come on we're going. Move it. Okay head count. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7 Where's Dag." Alice shouted. 

"I'm here behind everyone." 

"Okay that's everyone let's go." 

They made there way down to the strip. They were going to have a beach day. They planned it last night. Betty had hers and Jugs beach bag packed. 

The walk wasn't long only about 10, 20 minutes depending how fast they walk. They walked up some side streets past the tordo shops. It didn't take them long to get down to the beach. 

Now walking along the beach front to find a quit spot for all of them to settle down for the morning. 

Once they got their most of the girls set their towels down to go catch a tan. Betty did the same but then buried two parasols she bought last night to keep her out of the sun. There are those ones you could walk about with. To be honest they were for everyone to share but she took them for the day. 

As she was setting hers up Luke came behind and slapped her ass. She shot up and turned behind. She saw him wearing a shit eating grin. 

"What the fuck Luke." Betty said before picking her stuff up and moving away from them.

She didn't want to cause a scene but she didn't want to stay there with him. Polly saw the whole scene play out. She was in utter shock. 

"Betty wait please. Luke with me now. Betty please look after the twins I'll be back soon." Polly shouted whilst grabbing her husband in the opposite direction. 

Jughead saw all this from a far. His blood was boiling. He thought yesterday was bad with his vulgar mouth but now these actions. 

He was running straight up towards her. As soon as he got there their was tears down her face. He wiped her tears away. 

"Hey, hey baby don't cry. I'm here." Jughead said in her ears. 

He saw that her hands had been curled up since it happened. He immediately unwrapped her hands and put his hands over hers kissing them. 

"Jug, juggie hold me close please." 

He instantly held her close in his arms not letting go until she said. 

"It's okay baby. I'm here I promise. I'm not going anywhere." Jughead softly said in to her ear. 

"Why why dose this always happen to me?" Betty sobbed. 

"What do you mean Gorgeous ?" he asked. 

"At a party in college Veronica ex Nick St Claire drugged me and took me to a room he tried he tried. I can't say it but luckily Kev and V saved me. He kept slapping my ass when he was with V. I told him to stop it so many times. V didn't believe me at first but then she saw it happen. " She explained. 

" Baby I'm so sorry, nothing bad should happen to a gorgeous phenomenal woman like you. " He said whilst kissing her cheek. 

" I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise baby. I'm here for you. I will always be here for you." He softly said. 

She then pulled away from his embrace. 

" Thank you Juggie. Your too kind to me. I don't deserve you." She said. 

"Hey, hey that's not true. If anything your too good then for me." He said. 

" don't be stupid." She sniffed back. 

"You ready to head back?"he asked. 

" No but I have you so it's a yes. " She said. 

Meanwhile whilst they head back to the group Polly and Luke were down the beach in a quit place away from everyone. 

" What the hell Luke! " Polly shouted. 

" What Poll. "

" Don't Poll me! Why did you do that to Betty. That's so inappropriate and you know what she's been through." Polly shouted infuriated.

"Babe it was a bit of harmless fun." 

"A fucking bit of harmless fun. Was it harmless fun when I walked in fucking your assistant. No fuck you. I'm done. Get your stuff from the apartment and when we're back home your gone. You can find somewhere else to stay for the rest of the holiday. Goodbye. "She shouted before storming off.

" Baby she didn't mean anything. I swear, I love you and the kids. " he said running after her.

"Just leave me the fuck alone Luke. We're done. This was the last straw." Polly shouted out.

She was walking past some worried by strangers. They were all curious to what has happened. Like wouldn't leave her alone and kept following her.

"Hey man she said leave her alone. That means leave her alone." A guy said concerned for Polly.

"Fuck you man she's my wife." Luke spat out.

"Doesn't look like it anymore. Take the hint and move on." the guy said.

Now back at the beach Polly had just settled back down on her beach towel and was topping up her tan. She didn't want to speak to anyone about what just happened. She wanted to let it process. Even though he shattered her heart she loved him. She thought he loved her too. All that happened the day before coming on holiday. She did what Cooper's know how to do best put on a facade and pretend everything is just peachy.

The twins haven't been in the sea yet. They were just about to go in. They had drought their snorkeling masks with them. They wanted to go swim with the fishes. 

"Auntie B will you come with us with juggie." Juni asked. 

"Yeah Junibug just let me buy me and jug those masks. I'll be back soon Jug. Poll come with me." She said. 

Polly got up to and walked up to her sister. Betty pulled Jughead in for a hug and a kiss then whispered in his ear. 

"If the dick comes back please don't do something I wouldn't." She whispered. 

"Dose that include hitting him?" He asked back. 

"Especially that Jug. Just walk past and ignore him. Please." She begged. 

"Fine only because your asking." 

"Thank you Juggie." 

Polly and Betty walked away to the shop. They walked past a few as they were expensive. She wasn't paying stupid money for something she might only use a few times. 

They finally found a shop suitable. She had found the snorkels but wanted to speak to Polly. 

"Poll what happened tell me?" Betty said concerning. 

"That's not the first time it's happened." She sobbed out. 

"are you saying that's happened more than once."

"Worse Betty he's been cheating on me. I walked in on him the day before we left." she explained. 

"Why did you stay with him Poll?" Betty asked. 

"Because, because to please mum. You know how she is. Also hearing your bringing your boyfriend I didn't want. I don't know B. I didn't want to believe it." 

"Oh Poll. Really? We don't have to put up to her standards. We're adults your a parent." Betty said. 

"But Betty you know what's she's like. I bet you've done something ambitious to get away from her consent going on at us." Polly said. 

Polly had got her completely in that one. She had to tell her. She'll understand, of all people she'll understand. 

"Poll yeah I have but not only from her but from all of you." She spoke out. 

"What do you mean?" Polly asked confused. 

"Juggie and I." 

"Yeah what about you two?" Polly asked. 

"We're not really together." She spoke the truth out. She didn't want that to be the truth though, she really did want to be with him. 

"Yeah right. That's a funny joke sis." Polly laughed out. 

"Poll have I ever lied to you." Betty asked. 

Polly shook her head no whilst they head to the check out. 

"Exactly and why would I lie to you know." Betty said. Whilst she paid for two snorkels. 

"Holy shit Betty. Fuck, wow." Polly said. "But how?" She asked after. 

"At first I was ranting about how I hate family holidays because I always get shamed about being single. Then V said just fake date someone as a joke. Our boss over heard it. Then decided to make me write an article on fake dating. So one thing led to another, now we're here. "Betty explained. 

" Wow, that's a lot to take in. You're not really fake dating him are you? "Polly asked. 

" I don't know anymore. I have no clue. "Betty said frustrated. 

" I see the way you are with each other. I saw the way you were with Trevor. I can say there's a massive difference. He truly cares about you. He loves you and you can tell. You love him and you know it. I don't have to tell you that. The way you both light up around each other. The way you are with each other. You were never expecting something so amazing to come out of something so ambitiously crazy. "Polly explained. 

Polly was right Betty didn't expect something so phenomenal and wonderful to come out of this crazy article idea. 

" But Betty you have something good here with him. It's real and not fake. Let me tell you if you love him, you tell him. Even if your scared, you do it. Even if you think it will implode in your face, you do it. Even if you don't think you deserve his love, you do it. You do it because you'll regret it and you deserve a love that consumes you. " 

" Poll I don't know what to do. I really, really like him. I've never liked anyone so much. He cherishes me and treats me like a queen. No one else has. I don't know if he's just faking it like I wanted him to or if it's real I really want it to be real. I'm scared Poll because I think I love him. " Betty confessed. 

" Baby sis that's called a love that consumes and I can definitely tell you he feels the same way. So don't be scared B he loves you too. "Polly said confidently. 

Now walking back to the beach Polly feels better. She isn't over it but she isn't letting that jackass spoil and ruin her holiday. 

Now back on the beach Betty pulled Jughead aside and explained to him that Polly knows. That she won't blow their cover. Betty explained everything that went down with Luke too. Jughead was honestly in two minds in fucking punching the guy. He really wants to after everything he's done to Betty and her family but then Betty told him not to. 

Betty and the twins was applying suncream before going in the sea. Whilst they were doing that Jughead came to speak to Polly. 

"Hey Polly." He whispered as the rest of the adults were sleeping sunbathing. 

"Hey Jug. I know." is all she said to him. 

"Yeah I know Betts told me. I just came over to tell you that I know you don't properly know me. I understand what you're going through and so dose better. We're here if you want to talk about it." Jughead whispered. 

"Thanks Jug. Can I ask you a question?" Polly asked. 

Jughead nodded yes with his head. 

"Is this all fake for you?" she asked him. 

He knew it wasn't fake for him but he had no clue what Betty thought about it. 

"For me it's not fake. I do really like Betty. It's not all a lie we told you. I did and still do have an office crush on her. We went to the same college and same lessons but never really spoke properly. We speak in the hallway. We have those hallways conversations at work. I admire her work. It doesn't matter what she writes she writes it phenomenally. How she's kind and caring. How she's so loving. How strong she is and ambitious. There's so many things about her I love. Now I've gotten to know her more. It's just made me like her more. I even think I might love her. But I don't know what this means to her. "He whispered. 

" Jughead I'm here sister I've seen her happy and this is the happiest she's ever been. You cherish and love her like no guy has ever done. She is so happy with you. She lights up talking about you. If I didn't know the truth, I would think your together. In all honesty I thought she was joking to me. "

" Would have made an epic April fools prank. "Jughead said. 

" Yeah it would. Can I say something to you Jughead? "Polly asked. 

" Yeas sure. "he answered. 

" If you do love her tell her. If you don't you'll regret it. If you're unsure speak to her. See what she thinks to. It might clear things up. If you love her, tell her. Even if your scared it will imploded in your face. You tell her because if not you'll regret it. You both deserve a love that consumes you. I see you deeply truly care about her and that makes us extremely happy. She deserves to be happy after everything she's been through. Okay that's all I have to say. Now go, go to my twins and go snorkeling with them if not they might actually kill you. " Polly said to him. 

Betty and the twins are all lotion up and ready to hit the sea. The twins ran down to the sea whilst Betty and Jughead walked down hand in hand. 

Now at the edge of the sea Betty and Jughead stand whilst the twins are fully in the water. 

Betty dipped her foot in and shot right back out. 

"Oh my god Juggie it's freezing." She shivered. 

"Betts it's not that bad. Come here." he said extending his arm for her. 

Betty held his arm whilst her snaked her up and lifted her up. He walked in to the sea lifting her up. Whilst he got deeper so did she. Betty was kicking and giggling. It was so cold but she didn't care she had him with her. 

Now fully in the water, they were still able to stand. They had their snorkeling masks on. It wasn't the really one with all the gear. It was just the goggle and mouth piece. 

The sea was bright blue and so clear. You could gaze down and see the fishes swimming around you. The sun rays hitting the sea warming it a little. 

The sea where they stood Betty and Jughead could still stand. They had fishes swimming all around them. Coil of fishes, hundreds of them. 

Juniper and Dagwood had already started to snorkel but they kept in distance so Jughead and Betty can see them. They were of like a car bonnet a fish in water. 

"You ready to do this?" Betty asked. 

"No I'm so nervous. This is my first time." Jughead said. 

"Juggie don't be nervous it's my first time too. We can do this together." Betty said. 

"Yeah okay. Let's do this." He said. 

"Jughead first we can't do anything because I haven't done something." Betty spoke out. 

"Do what?" he asked curiously. 

Betty didn't say a world all she did was lean in and kissed him. She then put both their goggles on. 

They both swam at the same time. Head underwater, breathing through the mouth piece. 

The view was phenomenal. All the colours of the different fishes swimming around them. Some blue, some sliver, some even yellow and green. All swimming together in a unit. Some brushing past them not even flinching by the contact. Not fasted at all. 

They swam for a bit longer. Coming up back for air. Snorkeling you had to have a lot of trust. It was a beautiful and a once in a life time opportunity. 

Once getting out the sea with the twins the blaze of the sun on the sand was scorching hot. Instantly burning your feet with the contact of it. With the hotness of the sand they all ran back to the rest of them. 

It was getting late it was around 5. They need to get home and get ready for tonight. Tonight they're off out. There going for food and for what ever entertainment that's on. They want to set of early for food, especially Alice. She wants to know that everyone has been fed. 

Once back at the apartment everyone got a shower. They needed to wash all the sea water out their hair and get the sand off of them. Hair feeling like straw because of the water it needs shampoo and conditioner on. Everyone washed showered and dressed it's time to go out for food. 

They all decided to walk there. Its a lovely walk about 10 to 20 minutes depending how fast you walk. It was a lovely walk with a slight breezes. Betty and Jughead was walking behind everyone. Betty had her head leaning on his shoulder whilst they walked. 

It didn't take them long to get their. Now all seated at the bar looking at the menus. Betty knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted a pizza, after all she worked up an appetite after today. 

Jughead looked at Betty giving her that knowing smile. 

"What you eating?" He asked. 

"I want pizza and chips. A chicken pizza. It's sounds so good." Betty said. 

Just thinking about the food she wants is making her mouth water. She wanted pizza since they arrived three days ago and she hasn't had it yet. So today is the day. 

"Okay so I have the twins, Polly's, Toni's and Cheryl's meal choices. Now all I need is you two." Alice said speaking to Betty and Jughead. 

"I'll have the chicken pizza and chips. Please mum."

Once Betty said that Alice pulled a face at her. That's when Betty knew she was about to say something. 

"Betty dear wouldn't it be better getting a salad. After all we're going to be in swimsuit most of the holiday. No offence sweetie you seem a little bloated already or maybe is that extra weight been added on." Alice spoke out. 

Betty didn't want to argue. She had no strength to argue with her right now. Betty thought she looked good. All those hours spent in the gym and running to keep her healthy. 

" Yeah sure mum. I'll have the chicken salad. "Betty said. 

Whilst Alice wrote Betty's order down Jughead whispered in her ear. 

" I don't know where she's looking. All I see is one beautiful sexy woman."

Betty looked up to him with teary ears. Betty has insecurities about her body image. She has done ever since cheer try outs in high school. Cheryl ripped her to pieces back then. She said she was too fat to join. Now sitting here with jughead just whispering that in her ear she is heart felt. 

"Juggie" is all she said with a tear escaping her eye. He whipped it away and gave her a small chaste kiss on the lips. 

"Jughead what about you?" Alice asked. 

"I'll have the chicken pizza and chips please. Here take this to put towards the meal." he said pulling out twenty euros. 

The food didn't take that long to arrive. Everyone had their meals in front of them. Jughead ordered the meal Betty wanted because he had a reason for it. 

" Betts darling do you want half of my chips and pizza. There's no way I'll be able to eat it all." he said. 

Both Betty and Jughead knew he would have been able to eat it all. Jones men can eat. Betty was so touched. He was doing that for her. He was doing it because he knew how much she wants a pizza. 

" Yeah sure baby. Want half of my salad. "She asked. 

Jughead nodded whilst they halved and shared the food. The look Alice gave Jughead because he offered her the food was bad enough. She could be a weeping angel in doctor who and froze him it was that bad. 

Betty picked up a slice and locked eyes with her mother. She bit, chewed and swallowed whilst keeping eyes on each other. The moan that escaped Betty's mouth made Alice more infuriated. Her facial expression was priceless. 

Once they all finished up food they went to go watch a tribute act. They all decided on the Ed Sheeran one. 

They all found seats and sat down. Betty and Jughead were waiting with the twins for everyone to come back with their drinks so they could get theirs. 

Now back they could get theirs. It didn't take that long for them to order which was surprising as the bar was busy. 

"Hey baby, what drink do you want?" Jughead asked her. 

"I don't know honey, surprise me." Betty said. 

At the bar Jughead ordered himself a bear and Betty a cocktail. He bought her a sex on the beach. He had no clue is she liked it but she said surprise her. 

Jughead walked over to the table and handed her the drink. He came round to sit next to her. She gave Jughead a smirk and her eyes glistening. 

"A sex on the beach Jug. Is that hitting at something?" She asked. 

"Not hitting at anything Baby." he said as Alice was looking at them. "But I wouldn't be opposed." He said whilst hearing Alice gasp. 

Toni couldn't help but laugh she thought it was hilarious. Polly was sniggering too. Cheryl kept jabbing her girlfriend in her side to be quit and stop it. 

"Really Juggie. Well I won't be opposed either." She said kissing his cheek. 

They watched all the Ed Sheeran tribute act. He was coming to his last song. For the last song everyone could get up and slow dance. 

Jughead offered his hand out to Betty and said." May I have this dance. " She took his hand and he lead her to the dance floor. 

He wouldn't normally do this kind of stuff but with her he felt comfortable. 

The song that started playing was thinking out loud. Jughead placed his hands on her waist whilst she placed her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his shoulder. They moved to the music. Neither one of them spoke. They were just enjoying the embrace of each other. Betty wanted to stay like that for ever. 

Polly was sat down watching her sister slow dance with Jughead. Knowing what she now knows she still wouldn't think of them different. She sees them as a couple boyfriend and girlfriend. Even though there only faking it for now.

Polly knew with out a doubt they wouldn't be soon. She's spoke with both of them. They both feel the exact same way their just scared it will implode in their faces. They've been hurt too many times and this time they don't want to. 

They both have put their hearts out on the line. They've found each other. Doesn't matter how but they have. All it takes is a little time for them to figure it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading.
> 
> This is a longer chapter then normally. I hoped you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Don't be a silent reader comment and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr.


	7. 7

Waking up from the night before all limbs intertwined. Snuggled close together embracing each others body heat. Even though its warm its liked they craved each others heat each night. 

Betty always wakes up first. It's in here nature, who would blame her after she's lived with Alice Cooper most her life. Now living with Veronica and Kevin you have to get up early to use the bathroom on a morning. It's like a war zone trying to decide who gets it first. 

Just as Betty carefully tries to get out of bed so she can use the bathroom. Brush her teeth, get a shower and also make her self more presentable for Alice Cooper. Jughead stirs awake and snuggles more in to her side. Lifting his hand around her stomach and mumbling something with his sleepy voice. 

"Stay, please don't go. This is the only quit time we'll get. I really want to spend it like this." He mumbled. 

"Seriously, you don't want to be able to sleep in bed by yourself for an hour?" 

"Nope." He immediately said. 

"I think that can be arranged. Also we'll have a few extra moments to ourselves as Cheryl is some what occupied as her and Toni moaning woke me up." 

"Well we did wake her up yesterday." He said cheekily. 

"And who's fault is that?" she questioned. 

"Yours." he replied. 

Betty dug her self in to that one. She was the one who started it but he was the one who made her feel like that. 

"You Miss Elizabeth Cooper were the one to cradle my lap and kissed me. I only reciprocated my feels. Like you were doing too." 

"Fine, you win. Your right." She said in defeat. 

"Yeah, come here." He said pulling her close to him. 

They snuggled together paying in silence for a couple of minutes before someone's phone went of. 

"I swear to god if that's V, Kev or Arch we are declining it." Betty said frustrated. 

"Agreed." He said leaning over to check his phone. 

As he looked at the screen of his phone. The icon that flashed was his little sister Jellybean. He was contemplating on declining. He loved his sister, he did but he knew all too well that a certain Archie Andrews has ran his mouth and told her everything by now. 

"Who is it?" She asked curiously. 

"Um... Its... My sister." 

"Jellybean." 

"Yeah. I don't know whether I should answer it." He looked unsure about it. 

"Of course you should Jug. She's your sister." 

"I know but Archie has probably told her everything by now. Plus I really don't want to leave my snuggle buddy."he said cheesily. 

" Your such a cheese ball. Oh my god Juggie. Just answer it here. It's fine. I don't mind, I promise. "

" You sure? "

" Positive."

With those words escaping her mouth, Jughead hands slide the accept icon across the screen accepting the dreadful call he's about to take. 

" Hi Jelly." He said cautiously but trying to sound normal. 

" Hi Jug. First things first, your a massive dick. Do you think it's sociable acceptable for me to here about your current situation through the mouth of Archie Andrews. Archie Andrews for god sake Jug. "She ranted. 

Betty wasn't ease dropping, she swears. The volume that Jellybean was speaking at was like the phone was on speaker. She was trying to stifle a giggle back. 

" you didn't tell me she's a mini V. "She whispered to him. Making his response being an eye roll. 

" Listen JB. I was going to tell you I swear I was but before I knew it, it was the day of the trip. "He tried explaining to a reluctant Jellybean. 

" No excuses brother. That isn't acceptable. 1, why did you listen to Andrews? 2, why not come speak to me about this situation? I'm a girl Jug. I might have understood it from her perspective. 3, I'm going to kick your ass for not telling me when your back. 4, for all this I expect a gift brought back. It's the least you can do. 5, you are telling me absolutely everything when you get back. And no there's absolutely no way of getting out of it. Oh on second thoughts bring the girl too. "She ranted. 

" Okay JB. I understand so basically you want a full run down of what happened and to kick my ass. " 

" Oh also are you insane. We probably should get you checked out. The Jughead Jones I know would have never in a million years done anything like this. He would rather not eat burgers the rest of his life. The Jughead I know wouldn't stoop this sociable low. Unless you must really, really like this girl. " She was speaking a mile a minute. 

" Okay JB. I love you too. Goodbye sis. "

" Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third. Don't you dare hang up on me. "She shouted through the phone. 

" Okay, I'll see you when I get home. We'll meet up. Love you Jelly. Goodbye. "He said then hung up. 

As Jughead placed his phone on the night stand he let a frustrated sigh out. Betty leant her head on his chest and looked up at him. 

" So that went good."She joked. 

" Yeah extremely." He said in a sarcastic tone. 

" Jug why didn't you tell me she's like a mini V?" She asked. 

" Reality is I was really wishing I don't have to put up with a mini V or a glimpse of the older JB. "

" I think it's hilarious." 

"You would, you know how to deal with her." 

"Very true." 

Betty leaned up to him and kissed him. It was long lingering kiss. 

"You looked like you needed that." She said. 

"Yep I did. Your such a mind reader." He said smiling a toothy grin at her. 

"I was actually thinking." 

"Wait Jughead thinking! What a shocker" she joked. 

"Shut up." he said nudging her. 

"So what have you been thinking?" she asked. 

"Do you really want to know or are you just going to shoot me down?"

"No Juggie I really want to know." 

"So I was thinking. This is a serious question now. Will you go on a date with me today?" he asked. 

Betty couldn't believe what she heard. Did she actually hear him correct. Did he want to go on a date as in a date, date or a date as fake boyfriend and girlfriend. 

Betty couldn't help but smile. She was so happy. She didn't know what his thoughts were. She needed to know. 

"Jug I know you asked me that serious question but before I answer, I need to ask an important question which my change my answer." 

Jughead was listening intensely. He understood what mind frame she's in. She wants to understand if he's putting it on for his family or he actually wants a date. 

" Okay. "He said. 

" the date is it as a fake boyfriend and girlfriend or do you actually want to take me out?"She asked. 

He placed his ands on hers and started to rub small circles over her scares before he speaks. 

" Betts, I really want to take you on a date. Not in this fake relationship. I want to take you out as a person who is looking for a relationship. I want to buy you followers. I want to do the awkward interactions. I want to take you to a place that service some good food. I want to walk you home and kiss you goodnight and awkwardly stand there until I get the balls to ask you out or to go on a second date. I've wanted to ask you out for a really long time but I just haven't grown the balls to. "He nervously rambled.

Betty was in awe of what he just said. He really wanted to do this. He wanted to do this with her. As well for so long. That made her swoon. Each day he amazes her more. 

" So, what do you say? " he asked nervously. 

" Juggie... Yes I want to." She said excitedly filling with glee. 

"Jug we have a slight problem." Betty reminded him. 

Jughead sighed frustratedly, of course Alice Cooper he thought. She will stop them, of course she will, its in her mother gothel nature. 

"Who's telling her?" he asked. 

"She's my mother, I will. Let me tell her. I'll go around in my pj's then come back and get dressed. As soon as we're ready were gone."

Betty unwrapped herself from his embraced. She's reluctant about doing it but with the end out come it's going to be worth it,she thought. 

" Good luck" he shouted to her as she left their room. 

As Betty was round at the other apartment Jughead brought this as the perfect opportunity for himself to get ready. He was eager to start the date. With one of them already done and ready it's less time waiting around. 

Betty was now standing outside the other apartment waiting to be let in. 

As the door opened she was welcomed by Juniper. 

"Auntie B are you coming with us today?" She asked. 

"Well Junibug, that's why I'm round. Juggie and I are spending today by ourselves. He planned a date for us." 

Juniper faced was in awe of what her auntie said. Someday Juniper hoped to meet someone like her aunties go out with. Sweet, kind, caring, goofy, smart and good looking. Well she hoped but in reality that doesn't always happen. 

" Juni who's at the door?" her gran shouted. 

"It's Betty, she's come to see you." she shouted back as she let her auntie through whilst shutting the door. 

Betty found the rest of her family in the living room area of the apartment getting ready. 

"Oh my god Elizabeth. I seriously hope your not going out dressed like that." her mother gasped in shock at her appearance. 

"Well mum you'll be pleased to know that I'm not. Plus it wouldn't really care because I'm not spending today with you." 

"Elizabeth what? Why not?" she fried questions at her. 

"Because mum I'm spending the day with my boyfriend as this morning he surprised me with a date. So I came to make you aware that you'll probably see us tomorrow." 

"Elizabeth, Betty it a family holiday." Alice reminded her. 

"It maybe mum but you wanted me to bring my boyfriend. So I did and we're having a day to ourselves. You'd let Poll or Cher so why not me?" she asked. 

Betty knew at this moment she was getting under her mother's skin. She was making valid reasonable points. 

" because Elizabeth, because I don't know him well. "

" Well mum I do. Don't you think he's proven his self to you. He loves me. Shouldn't that be enough. He has helped me time and time again with my ptsd and anxiety. When will he be good enough for you mum. Don't you realise, don't you. I love him mum so much. He actually really cares about me and he's the only guy that ever has. So if you excuse me, I'm going to go on my date because I want to. Also you wouldn't treat Cher or Poll like this so why me? "

With that she stormed put and slammed the door. Why won't her mother accept Jughead? She just doesn't understand it. He's been there for her in those couple of weeks he's known her. She really cares for him and vise versa. 

As soon as she was back in her apartment Jughead could sense that it didn't go well. She didn't even need to speak for him to know he just did. He wrapped her up in a hug and just stayed there until she was ready to speak. 

"Jug she is absolutely unbearable. She doesn't know you enough. It's a family holiday she says but yet it's different with Cher or Poll it's just bullshit." She ranted. 

"That bad?" 

"Worse. Honestly why is she so different with me? Is it because she's scared I'll turn out like my sick crazy dark and twisted father. No I won't, I've made it my life decision not to." 

"I don't know why but I know you. I know you are a phenomenal so ignore her. Think about it this way, you have the whole day and we can stay in tonight away from her. It gives you time to clear your head. So you go a head and get ready and we can set off." 

" Thanks Juggie." She said as she walked towards the bathroom to get ready. 

As Betty went to get ready for their day alone Jughead was left to the wolves. By wolves he was left with Cheryl and Toni. 

" Where's B? Is she okay? We saw her come back from Alice's looking upset." Toni said looking concerned. 

"I'm sure you know what Alice is like. She's extremely harsh on Betty. Alice is disagreeing with her. She's unsure about us having a day to ourselves. Myself and Betty don't understand why she's harder on her then she's on you guys." He explained. 

"She's fine now right?" Cheryl asked. 

Jughead nodded a yes as his response. 

"So you guys are having a day to yourself?" Toni asked. 

"Yeah, it's well needed. We've both been extremely busy with work and we need some time together. I miss her like crazy. We may work in the same building but it's difficult we work from different magazines." He explained. 

"you need a break away from the family too?" 

He didn't know what to say that wouldn't sound offensive but yeah he did. Most importantly he knew Betty needed a break. He wants to see the Betty he always see's in New York. He just wants her to feel less stressed and happy. 

" it's fine to say yes Jughead. We need it too. We're probably going to have a day to ourselves today as well. There's no shame." Cheryl said. 

"Yeah we need a break. I want to spend a little time with her too." 

"That's so sweet." Toni said. 

After Toni gushed about how sweet of a boyfriend Jughead was and how this is the way boyfriends should act conversation. The conversation directed in to a general one. They talked about the latest TV shows and the new celebrity gossip. Jughead is a journalist, he dose know about the celebrity gossip. So he chimed in when he could. 

Shortly after that Betty appeared out of her room. She was all dressed and ready to go. Jughead Jones was awe struck. That's a rare case for him but being around Betty he's been breaking this rare habit. 

As Betty walked out to wear the rest were. Cheryl and Toni were calling out to her cat whistling. Stuff that girls do to their friends to let them know their looking hot. 

That and the indication of Jughead eye fucking her and the silence means she successfully completed her aim. She wanted to look sexy but not look like she tried hard. If she was going on a date she wanted to tease him a little too. 

She was wearing some high wasted shorts that tie in a bow and where black and white stripes. She paired that with a white fancy crop top with her flip flops. 

Jughead thought she looked phenomenal. She is the definition of gorgeous. She has that old school glamour about her. She's flawless and perfect. Perfect for him. 

"Jug you ready?" She asked as she was placing her bag over her shoulders. 

"Yeah. Bye guys see you later." Jughead said to the love birds on the sofa. 

Just before they were leaving out the door Toni shouted something at them. 

"Guys a reminder, if you want to fuck each other brains out. We'll be out most of the day. You have the place to yourself so use that to your advantage. Also don't do anything u wouldn't." Toni shouted. 

"So you mean like sucking dick." Betty shot back. 

Cheryl couldn't help but choke on laughter. She's taught her cousin so well. 

"Because that's my goal by the end of the day." She said then walked out the door leaving them shocked. 

_________

Jughead took Betty down to old town for their date. He liked the atmosphere and the surroundings. He also googled trips or stuff to do and the best place was in old town Portugal. 

At first they were just looking around shops. That gave Jughead an excuse to look for flowers. He realised flowers aren't going to be the best thing as they leave soon and she'll won't be able to take them home. So he got her the next best thing. 

They were in this cute jewellery shop. Betty was buying some of her gifts for people back home. Whilst Jughead was there he got JB something. He didn't want to forget her and give her another reason why to kill him. 

As he was looking for JBs present he stumbled a cross a necklace with sliver daisy as the charm on the end. It was perfect for her. So one thing lead to another and he bought it. 

Walking a long between the side streets with all the beautiful buildings. Hand in hand. He reached out the necklace with his spare hand. 

He stopped her in a side street what wasn't over crowded or abandoned. 

" So as since I couldn't get you flowers. I got you this." he handed over the necklace.

Betty looked down at the item that Jughead gave her. It was gorgeous. So simply and elegant. What she loved about it was how thoughtful and cheesy it was. She loved it. 

" Juggie its stunning, I love it but you didn't have to." 

"Betty I wanted to. Anyway this is better than flowers you can keep it." 

She held the necklace up to him and asked him to help her. Betty moved her hair out the way so he could clip it around her neck. Once it was on she grasped in with one hand and stocked the daisy charm whilst looking down at it. 

" It's so pretty Juggie, thank you." 

They have been walking around for a few hours now looking around the shops. It's lunch but Jughead was giving Betty the option of food after surprise or surprise then food. 

"Pick a number either one or two?" He asked her. 

This made Betty curious even more. "Why Jug?" 

"It's where we go next. It's either lunch or the surprise." He explained. 

"Um ... Let me think... Uh... 2" She finally said. 

"Amazing choice." Jughead said. 

"Let me guess its lunch." 

"You know it Betts." 

"Where are we eating?" She asked. 

There had been a few places they passed that sold good but only one that stood out to him. He didn't answer Betty's question. By him not doing that it lead to more questions. By the time they were near the shop she figured it out. 

They got a seat inside. It was a round booth. They sat next to each other. Betty's head resting on Jughead shoulder as they look at the menu together. 

They were spoilt for chose. Every new section of the menu they wanted something off of it. Every time they saw others food come out their mouths watered. 

"So caramel waffles, a burger and chips and a slice of cake. That's what we're having?" He asked Betty. 

"Yeah sharing like we did last night." 

They finally ordered the food and now waiting for it to be delivered. 

Once the food came over they dug it. It felt so good to eat something and not care about  her mother's opinion. 

With each satisfied moan they both make with the food, he knew they made an excellent point. Eaten most of the food in silence as silence is the best way to compliment the chef. If your silent and too busy to eating their food them speaking then they know they've done a good job. 

As they walked out the restaurant hand in hand Betty looked up at Him. 

"Jughead thank you for today. Its been perfect. The roaming around the streets. The food but mainly just being with you. It's the best date ever."

"It isn't over yet Betts. But you might hate me for this part. When we get near to our destination I need to blind fold you." He said cautiously. 

As soon as he said the word blind fold her facial expression faltered. He knew she doesn't trust easily so if she doesn't want to have the blind fold on he wouldn't force her. 

" Bit if you're uncomfortable we can screw the blind fold." He said 

Betty placed her hands on his chest as an indicator for him to calm down a little stop rambling. 

"Juggie, it's fine. I trust you. You just have to hold me tight so I know you haven't left me." She reassured him. 

"Don't worry I won't leave your side. You can't get rid of my sarcastic ass now." 

"Good because I don't think I ever want to." She said. 

They walked further along the beach front that's when they stopped so he could blind fold her. Betty held on to dear life whilst letting him guide her to their next stop. 

As they came to a step as soon as she stepped up she could feel the texture they were just walking on changed. It felt hard and had bumps lifting up. She wasn't too sure if she was on wood or stone. 

"Juggie are we on decking?" She asked nervously. 

"Yeah it's okay Betts. I'm here right behind you. You can take it off in a few minutes. Promise." 

"It better be or I'll kick your ass." 

"I'll add you to the list of people who want to. I'll make you VIP of the list." He joked. 

That made Betty lighten up and feel better. 

A few minutes walking further down the decking. They arrived at where he wanted them to be. He steady her and placed his hands by her side. 

"We're here. I'm going to take it off now. Okay." He gave her warning as he undid the bow of the blind fold. 

As she opened up her eyes they standing on the decking facing a boat. She turned around to Jughead so she was facing him. 

"You didn't?" She asked still consumed with shock.

"So I won't say the next part" he smirked at her. 

Betty placed her hands around his neck looking up to him. 

"Jug what did you do?" 

"So you don't want to go see the dolphins." He casually said. 

As soon as he said that Betty's facial expressions changed into a general happy smile that he's not seen New York. 

"But... What.... How?" 

"We're of dolphin watching. How I booked it on my phone when I saw you gazing at it the other day. Also I know that there one of your favorite animals." He shyly said. 

"Wait... What.... Really... I didn't tell you." She's utterly confused but then a light bulb went off. 

"Oh my god Jug. Veronica and Kevin told you." She said in awe. 

"Well in all fairness, I asked them when you went to the toilet. So do you want to do this?" 

Betty released her arms back down to her side. Her eyes light up like fire works when she realised this is actually happening. She held his hand pulling him along. 

" Come on Juggie. "

" I'm coming. See look I'm here." he said as they walk further to the boat. 

As Jughead confirmed it with the guy with emails on his phone Betty's excitement was increasing by the second. Her eager meter is going of the chain. 

Betty was skipping on the boat she was that excited. Once they were on the boat she was stood near the edge. Wind was blowing her hair around. Stroking the necklace Jughead had gotten earlier, just feeling at peace with her self. 

As Betty was taking in the surroundings, Jughead had taken his camera out of his bag to capture some photos for his article. 

As he was sorting his lenses out taking a few test shots. He held up the camera in the direction of Betty. She was in the perfect candid moment. He also wanted her to have something from this experience and not just her memories. 

As he had finally set up his camera he placed it around his neck and moved it to his side. He slowly moved behind Betty not to startle her. As he placed his hands around her to hug her she looked up at him. 

"Thank you Juggie. This is the best date I've ever been on. Honestly I need this." She said as she leaned her head on his chest. 

"all today has been about is making you smile and be happy. I've done that so I'm incredibly happy." 

Just as he said that the dolphins started to appear. They were leaping out of the water. They were making their adorable noises. 

"Juggie look!" She said pointing to them. "There adorable Juggie. Did you know there the smartest sea animal." 

Jughead did know that but he was happy listening her to recall these random knowledge facts about the dolphins. 

They stayed how they were for a few minutes enjoy the calming noise of the sea and the dolphins. Watching them, and listening to each other. 

Jughead didn't want to move from where they were. He just wanted to stay there. Have her in his arm watching the dolphins. But at the end of the day even though this was a holiday he did have work to do too. 

He caught some candid moments of the dolphins diving and coming up to the boat. Then went to the lower deck where its glass floor to take some there. 

The captain of the boat said it was okay to stroke the dolphins. He said their not dangerous. They come up to the boat all the time as they curious animals. 

You can bet your ass that Jughead caught a picture of Betty petting the dolphins. She was laughing as they were bobbing their heads up and down. It was a wonderful experience. 

As the boat pulled back in to the beck is was edging near to night. The sun hadn't set yet by the time they walked on to the beach it would have begun to set. 

Walking back to their apartment they walked via the beach. Shoes in the opposite hand to the hand they were holding each others. As they walked further down the beach the sunset more. 

Betty didn't want to go back to the chaos just yet. She wanted to savour this moment. 

"Jug can we stay here for awhile?" She asked. 

"Yes." Was his immediate response, he didn't want the day to be over just yet as well. 

As the sit on the sand Betty leant on Jughead shoulder and he leant his head on her head. He needs to tell her how he feels. He should it's the perfect opportunity. 

She should tell him how she really feels. She was thinking about Polly's advice. She's right, she doesn't want to lose this. Lose him. She knows what he said the other day but life just doesn't agree with her when it comes to her happiness. 

"Juggie," She said nervously. 

"Umm Betts," 

"I know this may sound stupid. I.... Um... Fuck.... Well Juggie with everything that you've done for me. Your just this phenomenal person. You didn't have to do this. You didn't have to come on this for me. But you did. You actually care about me. Its refreshing but also so confusing. "

At this point Jughead was really confused himself. Why is it confusing that he cared. 

" Betts I don't understand. Why is it confusing that I care?" he asked. 

" I don't know if it's because I asked you to fake date or me or its because you actually care. I've hardly had people in my life that care. So it's hard and confusing. It's even more complicated and confusing Jug. Because, cause I like you. I mean I really really like you. I think I even love you. "She nervously rambled. 

Jughead leant in to kiss her. It's one way that got her to be quit but it's also a different way to show his feelings. 

The kiss was long and lingering and slow and sensual. As she pulled away she slowly opened her eyes wishing that it wasn't a dream. 

"I like you too Betty. I really like you. I think I may even love you. I know it's crazy to say but you of all people understand." He explained. 

"Yeah I do." She said tearing up. 

She leant her head back on his shoulder and his on her head. 

"So what do we do know?" she asked. 

"I don't know, all I know I don't want this to end. I don't want to lose you." He said as he stroked her scares. 

"Me too Juggie." 

They just sat their enjoying each others embrace watching the sunset figuring out what to do. 

The silence was comfortable which normally it wasn't. She knows it's because he's with her. The silence isn't white noise anymore to her. 

The sun was fully set now and they were still sat there together. Not wanting to move, scared if they move all that they just confessed was a dream. It wasn't but still. 

Jughead was the one to break the silence. 

"Betts will you be my girlfriend?" 

 

-TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you don't kill me for leaving it on a cliff hanger. I love the support and positive this fic is getting so again thank you.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr.


	8. 8

The sun was fully set now and they were still sat there together. Not wanting to move, scared if they move all that they just confessed was a dream. It wasn't but still. 

Jughead was the one to break the silence. 

"Betts will you be my girlfriend?" 

Did she hear that right? 

Did he just ask her to be his girlfriend? 

"Jug," 

"Betts, I know your head is probably racing a mile a minute right now because that's just who you are." 

He's right it was. Her head was so confused. Thoughts were speeding across her mind. 

"Your probably think am I crazy? Well maybe I am. You're probably worried what people at work and our friends are going to think. Because that's just who you are. You care so much about everyone else you forget to care about yourself sometimes. Let me tell you the truth. " 

" Okay. "She said. 

" I've had an office crush on your for awhile. Yeah I know. Unbelievable right. No it's not because your phenomenal. Being on this trip has made me realise it so more. Back home I just didn't have the balls to ask you out on a date. Today I did. Today I'm also asking you to be my girlfriend. I understand if this is going too fast. I understand you might not want to take this leap of faith. But I love you Betty Cooper. "

Betty couldn't believe what had just came out of his mouth. He loves her. He has an office crush on her. 

" This will make one hell of a Scarlet article. "She joked. 

" Yeah it will. "He laughed. 

Betty looked up at him. 

" Jug? "

" Yeah. "

" I love you too." She says as she cradles his lap. 

His hands placed on her lower back. Her arms around his neck. They leaned in to kiss. It was a heated I need you kiss. Where have you been all my life kiss. 

Whilst Betty and Jughead have been engrossed in each other on the beach. They were unaware of someone lurking in the shadows. That someone was Luke. 

Betty and Jughead both stop kissing gasping for air. It was such an intense kiss. Left each other wanting more. 

"Jug, apartment." 

That's all she said for him to pick her up and start walking down the beach with her placing kisses on his neck until he put her down. 

They decided to get a taxi back to the apartment. They couldn't help them selves from kissing each other, having their hands explore their bodies. They both wanted more. So the lift to their apartment felt like it was dragging. 

When they saw their apartment come in to their sight it was a miracle. They were mere minutes away from having each other. They didn't care if Cheryl and Toni were in. 

Jughead fumbled his way to open the door. Some how he managed to unlock the door faster than ever before. 

He kicked the door shut as he lifted Betty up. Betty's legs instantly snaked around him. Her pressed up to his core. 

Jughead carries her to the bedroom. Placing kisses up and down her neck until their in the bed room. 

Placing Betty on the bed she pulls him down on to him by her legs still wrapped around him and pulling him by his shirt. 

She undid his buttons pulling off the shirt. Seeing him semi naked. Just like she had at the beach and the pool. Only this time she touch him with her mouth placing hot kisses all the way down to his V line. 

That's exactly what she did. She flipped him over and took control. God she felt. sinful placing kisses down his abdomen. Until she reached his V line. That's when she started to tease him by licking him there. Slow and staring at him with a lustful glint. 

She could feel him getting hard by her actions and that derived her insane. It was one simple sexy act and he was responding like that to her. Jughead thought she was too over dressed so with one swoop he took her top. Now even in the close department. 

Lips reconnected. Exploring each others mouths. Hot, messy and the moans that escaped out. God it was driving him insane. Some one that pretty could make noise so dirty. He loved it. 

Regaining control he placed kisses on her forehead and all the way down to her core. Moaning with delight. She wanted more. No she needed more. 

"Juggie please." She begged. 

"Tell me what you want Betts."

"Touch me." 

That's exactly what he did. He removed her shorts leaving in her lacy black underwear. Slipping a hand under there and started to work her.

Betty came undone shortly after he started. The speed and the pressure was enough to make her cum. 

"Jug. I need you inside me." 

"Are you sure?"he asked. 

" Juggie please. "She begged. 

Jughead got up to go look for a condom. He found one in his wallet he always kept a spear. You can never be too safe. 

Jughead now had the condom on had adjusted inside her. He slowly started to move and built up the speed and pressure. Each other fighting of dominance. Moans filling up the room. Coming to their realise panting each others name. 

"That was amazing." Jughead said. 

"Your telling me. It was phenomenal. I didn't have to fake it. " She said. 

Both hot and sweaty, Betty went to go clean her self up. When she came back she snuggled into Jughead side and fell a sleep. 

_________

The next morning Betty and Jughead got woken up by the constant banging on their door. Luckily for them Toni answered the door. 

Alice Cooper was on the war path. She just had a voice message sent to her by Luke. She was infuriated. Why would her own daughter do that? 

"Elizabeth Cooper. I don't care if your indecent I'm coming in." Alice yelled out. 

Alice Cooper burst through the door to seeing the young couple snuggling in bed. 

"You two can stop the act now. I know." She yelled at them. 

"What act mother? I don't know what your talking about." Betty said confused. 

"Oh well maybe if I play you this it might jog your memory." She said pressing play on her phone. 

It was a recording of them on the beach last night. Talking about the week so far. How she was thankfully for doing this pretending to be her boyfriend. He didn't have to pretend he said. It felt right with her. She confessed she was scared. She didn't want to do the stupid article in the first place. She didn't want to hurt him. But now everything had changed between them. Something had shift and neither one of them were willing to let go of each other. Then they confessed their feelings. 

As soon as Betty heard the recording she wanted to throw up. They've been outed. Quit ironic she thinks just as they actually get together as a couple their fake one gets outed. Just perfect she thought. Jughead could sense how nervous and intense she was getting. So he intertwined their hands together whilst placing soft circles on her hand instantly calming her. 

The action didn't go unnoticed by Alice. She was on hyper aware mode. Hawk vision. Journalist mode, she wants answers and wants them now. 

"Elizabeth Cooper. Get up, your coming with me. I want answers." She said storming out their room. 

Toni and Cheryl were stood around the corner. They heard every little detail to that conversation. They knew that Jughead was going to be on the war path to find Luke. 

Just as the door slammed shut Betty couldn't help the tears running down her face. Jughead wiped the tears away and pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

"Hey, hey listen Betts. It's going to be okay. What ever happens, I'm not leaving. " 

"Juggie, I'm so sorry I dragged you in to this mess." She whispered. 

"Don't do that. We've all got messy families. Would they really be a true family if they didn't?" He asked her. 

That gained a small laugh from her. 

"Yeah your right." 

"I don't know how long this grilling with your mum will take. So I'll hang out here with the rest of your family. Assuming they don't want to kill me." 

"Okay." She kissed him and went to go get dressed. 

As soon as she was dressed, hair brushed and teeth brushed. She was about to set out the door until Jughead had pulled her in for a hug and a lingering kiss. 

"I'm only a phone call away. Call of you need me." He placed another kiss to her lips and let her go. 

Now he's alone in the apartment with the girls. They dragged him in to the living room to the couch. 

"So the real question is are you and Betty together officially now?" Toni asked. 

"Yeah we are." He answered. 

"Was everything you told us a lie?" Cheryl asked. 

"No it wasn't. Some was partly true. I did have an office crush on her. Our first date was yesterday. I took her for food and a boat ride to see the dolphins and we walked on the beach. We do work in the same building for different magazines and yes I do love her. "He explained. 

That answer seemed to work well for them. They were happy with it. 

" Now Jughead, I know you did this for Betty. So it makes you a good man. I also seen the way you two are around each other and I've never seen her so happier or feel calm and safe in all her life. So I respect you for that. If you hurt my cousin, I'll probably have to burn your house down with you in it like I did to thorn Hill manner. Do you understand? "Cheryl threatened. 

Jughead ran his hand through his head nervously. Nodded his head yes, he understood. 

" Now go get changed and meet us at Polly's I have an inkling Poll will be on the war path too about Luke. Come on chop chop. "Cheryl said clapping. 

_________

Meanwhile Alice and Betty was at a cafe down town. Betty knew Alice was going to make a scene so she wouldn't do it public. 

" First of Elizabeth, I am disappointed in you. Did you really think that was acceptable? "She asked in a stern voice. 

" I don't know mother. Do you think it's acceptable to control every aspect of my life. Mind you I am an adult. "She shot back. 

" Well I don't want him around any of us. We don't truly know him. So I can't trust him. "She spat back. 

That just made Betty's blood boil. 

" Not all men are like dad mum. He's one of the good guys. He truly cares about me. He actually gives a fuck me. And I love him. "

" How can you love someone you don't even know Elizabeth? Don't you dare bring up that's dicks name again." 

"Or what mum. Dad is a sick dastard and not all men are like him. Just because you found a guy that turned out to be some crazy killer doesn't mean I will. And oh wait how can I love someone u barley even know. I know him mum. He knows me. I love him. He knows things that hardly anyone knows about me and vise versa." Her voice started to get higher. 

" When will you see it Elizabeth he's just using you to get in to your pants. "

" Well mission succeeded because we had sex last night. No faking needed. So please mum is their any more digs you want to take at my boyfriend." 

"Elizabeth." 

"Don't Elizabeth me mum. You haven't asked why i needed to do this. Maybe I didn't want to do this. Drag a perfectly good man in to our family mess." She spoke loudly but then softly about Jughead. 

 

"So please Elizabeth make me understand."Alice said calmly. 

" work, my boss over hearing V's outrageous and crazy thoughts. She thought it would make a perfect Scarlet article. How people of today's day and age do it all the time. She wants to know if people can handle it. Is it for everyone. What can come out of it? Stuff like that. She wants me to write the article. I never wanted to do it. Never want to drag a good person in our family messy past. He's too good for that. Yet he took it all in his stride. He didn't run away when he saw my hidden demons. He's helped me in so many ways. I've actually slept the best I have in awhile. Him just being around me makes me feel so much better. He's amazing mum. I just want you guys to see that. "She said with tears forming in her eyes. 

" Your really falling for this Jones boy aren't you? "

" Yeah mum. I love him. He loves me. He is my boyfriend. Officially now. Please respect my choices. He's good for me. "She said. 

" Fine I'll slacken up a bit more. But Betty why didn't you tell me about the troubles you've been having? We can deal with them together. "

" Okay I will mum. I promise. "

 

_________

Around at Polly apartment the kids were down at the pool with auntie Toni whilst Cheryl and Jughead were dealing with a situation up stairs with Betty. 

Luke.

That what's the situation was.

He had Polly pinned ground to the floor. Polly had rung Cheryl to take the kids down to the pool as Luke had arrived and she knew it wasn't going to be pretty. Once the kids were gone the screaming and shouting began. 

As soon as Jughead came in he pushed him off of her. 

"Get the fuck out." He yelled. 

"Make me." He said squaring up to him. 

With that Jughead hit him in the face. Cheryl had packed Luke's stuff up and threw it out side. 

"You are a pig. A fucking horrible person. Making this family life worse. Leave them alone. And oh this is for touching up my girlfriend." 

An other punched to the face. 

He carried him out and took his keys off of him. 

"Your never welcomed near them again." He yelled. 

Polly was shook up. She couldn't be near the kids in her state. She asked them to take the kids out for the day so she could get her self together. 

___________

Everyone except Polly met up with Alice and Betty. They didn't know what to do today. It's lunch time by the time everyone were together, still no polly. She's at the apartments. 

Everyone walked a head whilst Betty and Jughead walked behind them. 

"So what happened to don't do something I wouldn't?"She asked.

" Um when he went out of his way to hurt you a second time and pin Poll to the ground. "

" I'm going to kill him."She angrily said. 

" that makes two of us babe. So how did it go? "He asked curiously. 

" There was a lot of tension and raised voices but in the end it ended okay. "

She said kissing him. 

" Yeah? "

"Yeah." 

They spent the rest of the day together with the family. It was a little tense and unsettled after the morning events but it started to ease. 

Jughead offered to look after the twins so the girls could have a girls night. He knew they needed it. He didn't mind looking after the twins. 

They had decided to have a movie night. When the girls were getting ready he took the twins to the shop for snacks. Then he set up his laptop on the coffee table so they all could see it. 

Once the girls came in they saw them all passed out limbs intertwined and snoring their heads off. Betty found it adorable. She couldn't help but snapped a photo. 

She careful woke Jughead up so they could go to bed. 

"Hey gorgeous." He said. 

"Hey handsome. Let's go to bed." 

That's what they did. He didn't have to be told twice. As soon as they both got into bed and their head hit the pillow they were fast asleep. Exhausted form today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Citas Amor. This fic is shortly coming to an end. I know its sad to see it end but its been a good ride.
> 
> It's not over yet we have a few more chapters to come. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr


	9. 9

Betty Cooper woke up limbs intertwined with her boyfriends. Feeling the warmth embrace his body heat was having on her back. You would think in the heat of the Spanish sun and with the heat in the night you wouldn't want extra heat.

Well Betty doesn't care. She loves it. Waking up to him for the past couple of days. She's just sad it ends in 2 days. She feels safe, comfortable but most importantly she can sleep with him in her bed. 

Betty was starting at her Jughead whilst her slept. She couldn't help herself. He's so handsome and he looked so peaceful. All she wanted to do was kiss him. 

Jughead stirs awake before he opens his eyes he mumbled something sleepy. 

"Your staring." He mumbled. 

"No I'm admiring." She corrected. 

"Its creepy." He whispered. 

"Its romantic." She corrected again. 

Jughead turned to face her and wrap her up in his hands. 

"Fine it's romantic." He kissed her. 

She pulled away. He moaned at it. 

"Juggie we haven't brushed out teeth." She said. 

"but baby I don't care." He said leaning in to kiss her again. 

Betty gave in to him and kissed him back. They shared a few minutes getting lost in each other before heading to get ready for the day. 

"What's the plan to day honey?" He asked her as she was putting her hair up. He came from behind hugged and kissed her. 

"Well we planned this and booked it before we flew out. I booked something for us the other day." She said smiling. 

"A day just us for us too. That sounds amazing." He smiled back. 

"Yeah it will be. The twins, Polly and mum are going to the water park. Where as for us we're going to the waterfalls." She explained. 

"Oh my god. Really?" He asked. 

Betty nodded with glee. 

"I can take some gorgeous photos. What's even better is your there." He said kissing her.

"We leave after breakfast. On the couch. We have to bring a spear pair of clothes because we have to be dry for the couch ride back." She explained. 

"Okay baby." He said. 

Both Jughead and Betty packed their bag for the day. Towels, sunglasses, sun cream, pack lunch and a spare pair of clothes. They did that all before heading down to the cafe on site. 

As they sat down to order Betty's phone lit up it was an incoming face call from Veronica. Jughead went to order their food and drink whilst Betty accepted the call. 

"Hey B. We've missed you. We can't wait for you to be back in two days." Veronica said. 

"Hey V. I miss you too." She said smiling. 

"Well I have some news. Some really really good news." She said excitedly. 

Jughead came back with their drinks and kissed her on her cheek. 

"Oh my god. What was that?" Veronica asked. 

"Oh Hey Ronnie." Jughead said. 

"You said you had some really really good knew V. What is it?" Betty asked. 

"Don't think you're getting out of this because your not. Anyway guess what?" She asked. 

"What?" Betty asked. 

"Okay how about this hint. What is my life long dream job?" Veronica said beaming. 

"Wait are you serious!"Betty asked with glee. 

Veronica nodded her head. Both of the girls started to squeal with excitement. 

" Oh my god V. I'm so proud of you. You've got a job in the fashion department. "

" Yeah I've start tomorrow. That's why I was ringing. I'm not going to have my two favourite people with me." She sadly. 

"Hey don't say it like that. You can face time me tomorrow with  Kev and we'll all be there." She said. 

"Yay. That's B. Now what was that?" She asked. 

"What was what?" 

"Don't play dumb with me. I know your not with the family because if you were the twins would have said hi along with Poll. So spill."She ordered. 

" Well V. "Betty pulled Jughead closer to her to be in the frame."me and Jughead are together now." She answered. 

"Oh wow. I'm happy for you guys. You can tell me and Kev about it when you're home. Geraldine has me on her smoothie run. This is the last smoothie run for her thank god." 

"Okay well V. Our food is here we have to go. We're going to the waterfalls today." Betty said. 

"I can't wait to see those photos. Okay. Love you. Bye." Then she hung up. 

Jughead and Betty ate their breakfast and made their way to the bus stop for the couch to go to the water falls. 

___________

Betty and Jughead were on the couch. Betty leaned her head on his shoulder whilst they were riding the couch. 

Jughead set his camera up on the right setting whilst Betty was sleeping on his shoulder. Before that she was writing some of her article up on her phone. 

As the couch pulled in to the car park Jughead woke up Betty. 

"Betts, Betts we're here." He shook her awake. 

Betty stirred awake. She gave a lazy smile towards Jughead before stretching to get off the couch. 

The line to get inside the waterfalls were long. There was no surprise for that one. Everyone wants to see the waterfalls. It's not everyday you get to see waterfalls. 

When they finally got in to the waterfalls. They were both in awe. They were stunning. The noise of them were calming. 

They walked around the waterfalls taking photos and trying to find a quit less packed waterfall to go swim in. 

Betty was now in the water. It wasn't as cold as she thought it was. As she was in the water she saw Jughead watching her. 

"Come on in baby." She told him. 

"In a little babe I just want to take a few more photos." He told her. 

She left him to it. She knew when he was in the zone you should leave him to work. She finds it hot how he works that camera. 

Betty was now stood on the rocks under the waterfall. Letting the water flow over her body. Embracing the pressure of the water and the noise too. 

Jughead stood there watching his girlfriend. How she was being so angelic. He saw how the light hit the water over her hair. He decided to take a few shots with out her knowing.

Jughead shortly joined her after that. They were floating around in the water. Having the water flowing over their bodies. It was nice no it was wonderful. 

Jughead swam up being her and grabbed her by the waste to spin her around. After he finished spinning her around. She wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms around his neck and places a soft kiss to his lips. 

"Juggie." She whispered. 

"Betts" He whispered back. 

"I love you." She kissed him. 

"I love you so much." He whispered back. 

"Do you remember when we were going back to mine so Ron and Kev could question you? "She asked. 

" How could I ever forget. That was the start to this "He smiled. 

" Well do you remember this question. Have you ever seen Grey's anatomy, Lala Land or the Greatest Showman?"She asked. 

Jughead laughed remember it. 

" Yeah I do. You couldn't believe that I've never watched them. Only now I've seen Grey's. "He answered. 

" Well tonight. We're going to change that. "She smirked. 

" Cooper are you saying I have to sit through two musicals. "

" That's exactly what I'm saying Jones. If your good baby I might treat you. "She said grinding against him in the water. 

" We should get out of here then. "He whispered. 

" We should. "She agreed. 

When they got back to their apartment. They were fully alone. She took that to her advantage. Jughead had set up his laptop for her when she came in go the bedroom. 

Jughead wasn't expecting Betty to be standing in the door way to their room in her fancy underwear Veronica forced her to bring. Now she's thankful she did. 

"Do you like what you see Juggie?"She asked him seductively. 

Jughead nodded whilst swallowing visible . You could see his Adams apple Bob up and down. 

Betty shut the door and walked further in. Jughead was just standing there in the middle of the room. As soon as she got closed to him. He instantly picked her up and carried her to the bed. Her giggles filled up the room. 

Hot rushed kisses exploring her body. His clothing coming off. Both exploring each others body. Now left completely necked Betty was on top of him placing kiss all the way down to his V cut. Until they were making sweet love. At first it was slow sensual but the second time it was rough hard filled with want. 

Now they were lying down in bed covered up partly with the blanket watching Lala land. 

Betty sang a long to the words. Anyone would be annoyed and mad at her. Not him. He would lye there listening to her sing all the time if he could. She has a voice like an angel. 

Once they finished watching it Betty had tears in her eyes. She always cried at it. She couldn't help her self it's a beautiful movie. They loved each other but they left each other so they could go after their dreams. It was bitter sweet. As she looked up at Jughead she saw tears escaping his eyes. She knew he would like it. Even though he may never admit it. 

"So what do you think Jug?" She asked. 

"It has an amazing plot line. The acting is amazing. Why haven't I seen this before now?" He asked him self. 

"I told you, you would like." She said smirking at him. 

"That you did." He said kissing the smirk off her face. 

They watched The Greatest Showman. Both snuggled up to one another. When the credit started to roll Jughead spoke. 

"Okay you have good movie choices. So I suppose I can let you pick on movie night." He smiled at her. 

"Oh good because for that I plan on making you watch 27 dresses." 

"Okay gorgeous." He said. 

As they lay there together. Betty couldn't help but think what will happen when they get back home. 

"Jug?" 

"Ye Betts". 

"What will happen when we're back home?" She asked. 

"I don't know." He answered truthfully. 

"Me too." She whispered. 

"All I know is that I'm not going anywhere. Like I said before baby I'm here for you. I'm on the carousel with you. That's a never ending journey. I'm with you on that journey. I love you Betty. I want to be with you. So when we get home we'll make it work. "He explained. 

" I love you too. "She said. 

That answer was good enough for Betty. Actually it was more than good enough. It was clarity, reassurance. She knew that this wasn't just a honey moon phases in a relationship he was there for her. He always will be. 

Loving isn't easy. No one said it will be. They will have ups and downs. They'll go through tough patches. But in the end they'll always be there for each other because they love each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Citas Amor. This fic is nearly finished. We have one or two more chapters before it is finished.
> 
> I love writing Citas Amor and I'm so happy with the amount of support it's been getting so again thank you. Then it's sad to see it go but the story is coming to an end. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr


	10. 10

The last two days of their holiday flew by. Veronica was slaying it in the fashion department. As promised Betty faced times her as she walked in to the fashion department for the first time. Now it was time to fly back home. Alice Cooper organised as ever made everyone be ready the day before so they could get up and go. Jughead understand where Betty gets it from.

Betty woke up first to her alarm. Tried as hell all she wanted to do was go back to sleep, having her boyfriend wrap her up in his embrace. Jughead on the other hand had slept through all his alarms he set. So Betty was tasked to wake him up. 

Betty pulls the blanket off of him. No luck. 

She tries shaking him awake. 

No luck. 

She tried kissing him awake. 

No luck. 

That always worked. But not this time. 

She only had one option. He's going to hate her for it. Its how she first woke him up on the day of flying. 

Cup of water in hand. Jughead still fast asleep. She tipped the water over him trying not to laugh. She failed miserably. He's face was a picture and it was too funny not to laugh at. 

Jughead woke up freezing cold. Water all over him making him wet. Now wide awake. Rubbing his eyes clear. He say Betty stood their laughing her ass of. He must admit she looked amazing for the first thing in the morning. She was adorable but he's pissed. Okay so he's slightly annoyed. You can't stay angry at that face. 

"Again! Seriously Betty. You better run." He said in his husky sleepy voice she finds so sexy. 

"Why Juggie?" She said sweetly and innocently. 

"Because I'm going to make you wet." He said walking towards her. 

"Mmm I think you already did that the other night. Multiple times." She said smirking at him. 

"Betty Cooper you little sexy sassy ass. Come here." He said. 

Betty took her shirt off ready to get change before the Coach came back to pick them up. 

"Sorry Jug. Can't we have to be getting a move on." She said as he walked up to her arms open wide. "Don't you dare Jug!" 

Jughead scooped her up in his arm. Placing her over his shoulder and carried her to the bed. He placed her down and started to kiss and hug her. Making her get wet by his soaked clothes. 

"Your a dick." She said playfully smacking him. 

"But you love me." He smiled back at her playing with a piece of her hair. 

"Maybe I don't." She teased him. 

Jughead stopped kissing her and looked up at her. "Well if that's the case I'll stop kissing you." 

"Don't you dare." She said pulling down by his shirt. "We have a few spare minutes." 

"Do we know?" He asked. 

"Shut the fuck up and kiss me Jones." She ordered. 

"You know it's sexy when your bossy." He told her before going to kiss her. "Especially in the bedroom." He added. 

The kissed for a few minutes until they both reluctantly got dressed and wheeled there suitcase out side to wait for the rest of the group. 

"Can you believe we're going home?" Betty asked Jughead. 

Jughead hugged her from behind and rested his chin on her head. "No but I can't wait. This holiday as been so eventful. I need one to get over this one." He said. 

"I know what you mean. Maybe next it can just be us." She said looking up at him. "Have you enjoyed it though?" 

"Of course baby. Your family maybe you crazy but so is mine. After all this holiday made us happen."He placed a kiss on her cheek. 

Dagwood opened the door to see his auntie kissing Jughead. 

" Eww get a room. "He shouted. As he pulled his case out the door. 

Cheryl came out shortly after that. She couldn't help but laugh at what Dag had said. He was really a mixture of her and Jason. Toni came out behind them. 

Cheryl and Toni went to go hand in their keys along with Betty's pair. Alice and Polly came out last. They were doing their double checks. 

"Let's go!" Alice said a quietly as it was only 2 in the morning. 

The couch ride was okay. Betty had fell a sleep on Jughead shoulder. But woke up 5 minutes before getting to the airport. 

The airport was busy for this time of morning. Baggage check was the worse part to get through. It took the longest. Half of them got spilt up during it. 

Waiting around was about an hour when they got there. They all sat in the airport cafe having some coffee. Except for the twins, Dag had hot chocolate and Juni had ice tea. They all had a muffin before going to boarding. 

The flit everyone slept through most of it. It was a smooth sailing flight until they hit some turbulence near the end of the flight. When landed they landed at 8 but didn't get out of the airport till 8:45. 

Now it was for everyone to go their separate ways. They all said their goodbyes. Dag and Jug had gotten along like a house on fire. Jughead had gave him his number. He said he could call him any time if he needed anything. That made Betty's heart swell with love. Even Alice Cooper had warmed up to Jughead by the end of the holiday. She saw how much he cares for her daughter. How much he loves her. How kind and caring he is with the twins. She saw how the twins love him.

Now in the taxi on their way home. Jughead had checked his message. Jellybean wanted to meet up for lunch. They had arranged it. She even asked if Betty could come. 

Jughead showed her the message and her eyes light up. Her smile widened. 

"Of course. I want to meet your sister Jug. You've met my sister. It's about time I meet yours." She said smiling. Jughead didn't realise he clicked off the message and now it showed his phone back ground. 

The background of his phone was when they went to the waterfalls. It was a picture of her standing underneath the waterfall on a rock having the light hit the water. 

"I didn't knew you took that." She said looking at him in awe. 

"I couldn't resist Betty. Your stunning no scratch that your phenomenal." He said. 

"Juggie!. Your handsome too. Let's not forget talented. That's an amazing shot." 

"Its all you Betts." He said closing his phone and sliding it in to his pocket. 

Now back at her apartment. They placed their stuff in her room. It was almost time to meet JB. They had a couple of hours but they wanted to take a walk around the park. 

They walked down to Cj's diner. As soon as they walked in and scanned the diner. She noticed JB. She has striking features just like her brother. She definitely is a Jones. Those piercing blue eyes. Raving dark hair. 

Jughead walked in front of Betty still hand in hand as he saw his sister. JB got up to hug her brother. Jughead introduced Betty as his girlfriend. 

She nearly chocked on her own spit. Did she hear that right his girlfriend. 

"Girlfriend?" She asked. 

"Yes JB. Betty is my girlfriend now." He answered. 

"Sit. Explain. Now. Your not getting out of it." She spoke to her brother. "Its lovely to meet you Betty but my brother is in for a rioting." JB smiled sweetly at her. 

Jughead slid in to the booth first then Betty. JB definitely reminded her of a mini Veronica. 

"So?" JB said to prompt her brother to carry on. 

"So nothing JB. Archie blabbed his mouth to you. You knew what happened and how we're together. I told her the truth about having an office crush on her. Please just get to know Betty. I love her." He said to his sister. 

"I love you too Juggie." She said kissing his cheek whilst rubbing his thigh. 

"Fine okay. I'll get to know her but no promises I'll be nice." JB said. 

Jughead gave Jellybean a warning look. She knows she should behave but seriously their together now. It doesn't make any sense. 

As the waiter come to take their order. Betty used this chance to whisper something in Jugs ear." Are we sure she's a mini Veronica? She sounds like a mini Cheryl." 

That made Jughead laugh which earned a look from Jellybean. 

"She's definitely both." He whispered back. 

Food came they ate and got into a general conversation with each other. 

"Jug do you remember the first time we came here together?" Betty asked. 

"Of course how can I forget baby. We talked for hours about everything. I remember you said it reminds you of the diner in the Cinderella stories." He answered. 

"Hey it still dose." Betty said. 

"That's what I said the first time I was here as well." JB said. 

"Doesn't it though? All their missing is waiters on roller skates." Betty spoke to JB. 

"I know right. Also has he told you that he hasn't watched most of the classic musicals. He hates them." JB said. "That might be the dealer breaker jug." 

"I don't hate them. Some I dislike. I'm starting to like them" He told his sister. 

"Bullshit!" Jellybean said laughing. 

"Oh no it's true JB. He sat through 2 with me just the other night. He actually enjoyed them. He wasn't just saying that because he didn't want to hurt my feelings." Betty told Jellybean. 

"What ones?" She asked. 

"La la land and the greatest show man." Jughead answered. 

Jellybean nearly choked on her chip. She's been trying for a year now to get him to eat h them. And she does it in a week. Is she the jug whisper. 

"I swear to god you are the Jug whisper. I've been trying for a year. A year to get him to watch those. Or he's seriously whipped about you."JB said. 

" Ooh I like the sound of that "Betty said smiling at him. 

" Seriously Betty you are my new best friend if you got him to eat h those. He's a stubborn pain in the ass and refused for me. "She said. 

They talked more. Jellybean soon warmed up to Betty. She could see why Jughead was so smitten about her. She is talented. You can tell in the way she talks and she is stunning any one with eyes can see that. 

Jellybean had said her goodbyes and were on her way. Now it was just Betty and Jughead walking to her apartment. Hand in hand. Smiling at each other getting lost in each others looks. 

"What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked. 

"I'm in work. Penny wants the article on her desk tomorrow. So hopefully it's up to her standards. If it isn't I'm going to freak. She's the one who wanted me to do it. Wanted me to go through hell for a week." She said. 

"So I'm hell now?" He asked smirking at her. 

She stopped them in their path and tuned to look at him. 

"Oh Juggie! Your the best part of hell." She said smirking at him. She leaned in an kissed him. It was filled with want and need. When they pulled away they were breathless. 

They carried on walking to her apartment so he could get his suitcase. Once they were at her place his suitcase in hand ready to go back to his. She walked him to the door but stopped him just before he was about to go. 

"Jug?" 

"Yeah Betts." 

"Stay." She said. "Stay the night with me. Or you can go home you probably want your own bed." 

"I would love to stay but I don't have any clean clothes. I'm at work tomorrow too. I would love to stay but I can't. Also I love sharing my bed with you. Your my snuggle buddy." He said cheesily. 

She couldn't hell but laugh. 

"You know when you first said that when my mum called. She was mortified. She was so pissed. I found it so funny. I was trying so hard not to laugh. Then I was trying so hard not to think those dirty thoughts I had. All holiday." 

"Dirty thoughts mmm?" He picked her up and carried her to the couch. 

"So many dirty thoughts." She said as he began to kiss her. He moved a hand up her shirt. Under her bra and rubbed her skin and her nipples. She moaned in to the kiss. 

As they were lost in each others embrace they didn't realise the door opening. Veronica and Kevin walked in to see their best friend having a pg 13 grope session on their couch. 

"You owe me a fiver."Kevin said smiling at Veronica. 

That made both Betty and Jughead break apart. Both flushed with embarrassments and hot fluster. 

" Urh hi guys. "Betty said as she moves her self off of Jughead's lap. 

" Hi B, Hi Jug. "Kevin and Veronica say. 

" Hi. "Jughead says." So I'll see you at work Betts. "He said kissing her cheek. 

" Wait Juggie! I'll walk you out. "Betty said. 

Betty walked him out. Once he'd reach the elevator they both stopped. No buttons were pressed they were just looking at each other. 

" Message me when your home so I know your safe. "She told him whilst holding his hand. 

" I promise. Promise me we'll get coffee on your break tomorrow. You can tell me how much Penny liked it? Because she'll love it. "He told her. 

" I promise Babe. "She said.

"Come here." He said pulling her in for a hug and a kiss. "I'll message you when I'm home. But I've got to go because Archie has been blowing up my phone since we landed. That's why I left it on plane mode." 

Betty pulled away and looked at him. "I love you." 

"I love you too. Now Betts go to your friends. They've missed you." He said before he pressed the elevator number. 

Betty waited for him to get in the elevator before she headed back to her shared apartment with her friends. As soon as she walked back through the door the questions were fired. 

" So are you together now? How long? Dose the twins love him? How's poll? I hate that bastard. What happened over there." Kevin and Veronica asked. 

"Okay guys shut up. I'll answer your questions. Yes. About 4 days. They do. Him and Dag are best buds now. No more auntie Betty he's got uncle Jug. Poll is doing as well as she can be. She focusing on the twins at the minute. She's gone of dating for awhile. A better question is what didn't happen over there. "Betty answered all there questions. 

" Wait did you say Uncle Jug? "Kevin asked. 

" Yep they've started to call him that after there little movie night. He looked after the twins whilst we gave Poll a girls night. He told me about it in bed that night. He said they were watching a movie and Juniper came out with so now that your our auntie's boyfriend does that make you our Uncle. Jughead didn't really know what to say but at that point we were really dating and not just pretending. He said I don't know does it. The twins go I think so. You make a cool uncle. I like how you make auntie B happy. I was tearing up when he told me. "Betty explained. 

" Oh my god B swoon. "Veronica squealed. 

The friends stayed there and chatted about what they missed. They caught up on a weeks worth of Cooper and the office drama. Before they talked there way to be tried. 

Betty went to bed earlier than the others too as she's still jet lagged and have to be up early for work tomorrow. 

All she's worried about now is what Penny's going to say about the article.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the second to last chapter of Citas Amor. I can't believe it. Only one more chapter to go until this fic is completed.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading Citas Amor. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at hbiccjsblog on tumblr


	11. 11

The silence was killing Betty. All she could hear was the breathing of both of them. The tapping of Penny's pen. The tick tocking of the clock hung up behind them.

 

All the reactions she was getting off of Penny was oohing and arring. That made Betty extremely uncomfortable and awkward. Until she put her pen down and lifted her glasses on to her head.

 

"So?" Betty asked.

 

"Well Betty. That was a lot. It was emotional, powerful and raw. Our readers will definitely connect with it. They might even have stories of their own we could create a hash tag." Penny said crossing her arms.

 

"Yeah we can get social media on it." Betty added.

 

"Great. Liam get Kevin in here." She said to her assistant.

 

Kevin was now sat next to Betty listening to her orders writing notes down. As soon as she was done explaining that they were free to go. Penny posted the article on their online website. She had Kevin share out a link on all their social medias with the hash tag fake relationships stories. It was trending in a matters of minutes.

 

Everyone who works for Scarlet gets a notification when an article goes live. So when her phone pings she looked at her article live up on the website.

 

Jughead was at his desk putting together the final layout of the photos before they go in to his article when he got a notification on his phone.

 

As he checked his phone he saw the notification was from the Scarlet website. As soon as he saw the author of the article he had to stop everything he was doing to read it.

 

Betty wouldn't let him see the article she was sent to work on through out their holiday. He had tried countless of times but she just wouldn't budge so he gave up.

 

Clicking on the notification waiting for the page to load all he could think about was how this article was how this all began him and Betty.

 

_**Overbearing Parents, family holidays and the single life : by Elizabeth Cooper.** _

 

_**Have you ever been criticised by your loved ones for being single?** _

 

_**If that answers yes then you're not alone.** _

 

_**Have you ever considered fake dating to get them off your back?** _

 

_**I can tell some of you answered yes to yourselves others no. Well I have. There's nothing to be ashamed about that.** _

 

_**There's this stigma around it. Well you're a liar. You have trust issues. Why do this? We're your family. We're your friends.** _

 

_**Well if all that was true you wouldn't be overbearing. You wouldn't be controlling. You would let me live my own life. Yes I'm an adult. your saying that but if you've never been in that situation you wouldn't understand why I did it.** _

 

_**I felt like I was the black sheep of the family. That I wasn't good enough. I felt like I was a failure. I compared my self to other girls. Girls that are in relationships and all I could think about was ; am I not pretty enough. Am I not skinny enough. Am I not smart enough. Am I not sexy enough. That is bad for my mental health. Even worse because we have this stigma in society where girls compare themselves to other girls. They want to find out what issues they have and why men don't want to date them.** _

 

_**Well I was sick of being compared to my sister and cousin who had the perfect relationship. That's right had, nothing is perfect. That comes with this story and its also not my story to tell.** _

 

_**This is my story to tell, how I fake dated a colleague to get my mother off my back on a family holiday.** _

 

_**I was in desperate need. I sunk to the lowest of the low with these family holidays. I needed an armour of sorts, a shield. A fake boyfriend was it.** _

 

_**Now a lot of you maybe asking, isn't it complicated? Would it work out for me? Did you get caught?** _

 

_**Well the answer to all of those is yes it is complicated but life's complicated. Most of all love is complicated.** _

 

_**It depends on the kind of person you are. Fake relationships aren't for everyone. I definitely thought they weren't for me. Until my best friend talked me in to it. Might I add again I was desperate and at the end of my wits.** _

 

_**Did I get caught, yes but I wouldn't have due to personal issues. That doesn't mean it didn't work out for the best.** _

 

_**You say when you first start that theirs set rules to follow. You're not going to sleep in the same bed. Yeah that lasted all of two minutes. Your not going to let your self pretend that for some moment that this may actually be really. That didn't last long either. There's absolutely no catching feelings for on another. That rule went down the drain.** _

 

_**You think you can control it. That's it in your power but slowly you don't realise and you loose your grip on the situation. You start to fall in love.** _

 

_**That's what happened for me. Our connection was too strong for it to be fake. He saw the real me. The me I hid behind walls I build so high, like many of you have done.** _

 

_**Fake dating is complicated, messy, confusing but also it might have been one of the best things I've ever done. I've ever gone out my comfort zone for.** _

 

_**Why you ask?** _

 

_**Well I fell in love with the man I was fake dating with. Our story is complicated and messy but it's our story.** _

 

_**So what's your fake dating story? Share them with us by our Scarlet social media's with this #fakerealtionshipstories** _

 

_**Maybe you find your Prince Charming like I did or you found your own princess.** _

 

__________

 

Later that evening Betty was sat at home with Veronica and Kevin. Catching up on the episode of Grey's anatomy they hadn't be able to watch. When Kevin's phone had been blowing up. 

 

As Betty checked Scarlets twitter all their feed was covered in tweets with the hash tag from her articles and retweets. 

 

~#fakerealtionshipstory I faked dated a guy in college to stop this guy from dating me. He wouldn't take the hit and leave me alone so I had to do it. Long story short he's my husband now. @user01~

 

~#fakerealtionshipstory I've thought about it but couldn't bring my self around to do it @user02~

 

~#fakerealtionshipstory I finally got a chance with my crush. She told me she loved me and I told her I loved her back. All because of a family holiday I was her fake boyfriend. @fpj3jones. ~

 

There was just a few tweets she saw on her feed. She smiled when she saw Jughead's twitter handle. 

 

"B your article is blowing up along with that hash tag." Kevin said excitedly. 

 

"I'm so proud of you B." Veronica said. 

 

Over the couple of weeks her article blew up. It was posted on other news platforms and people added their own stories on it was a massive surprise this story took to Betty. 

 

_____________

 

6 months later: 

 

Betty and Jughead was wrapped up in his bed. She slept over at his last night. They both woke up to her phone ringing. As she sleepily answered it she saw the caller ID was Kevin. 

 

"Hey Kevin." She mumbled sleepy. 

 

"B have you seen it. Please say you've seen it. Have you got an email through?" Kevin asked a mile a minute. 

 

"Wait Kevin what are you talking about? Me and Juggie just woke up." She told him. 

 

"Long night I see." He teased. 

 

"Kev keep on track her. What was you talking about before?"She asked. 

 

" Put me on loud speaker and check your emails. "He told her. 

 

" Fine I'm doing that. Just give me a second to open my laptop. "She said whilst loading her laptop up. 

 

Betty checked her emails and saw her she had a new email. As she opened it she couldn't believe what she just read. 

 

_Dear Miss Cooper,_

 

_You have been nominated for the millennium awards. Your article Overbearing Parents, Family holidays and the single life. It's been nominated for the most relatable article online to the youth._

 

_The awards ceremony night is in a few weeks and we are looking forward to seeing you._

 

_Congratulations_

 

_~Mrs Sloan._

 

"Kev oh my god seriously. This isn't a joke." She asked shocked. "Babe look at this." 

 

Jughead read through the email. He was so proud of her. She deserved this. 

 

"Congratulations baby. I'm so proud of you." He said snuggling up to her side kissing her all over making her giggle. 

 

"Jughead you can have sex later to celebrate. B this is no joke. You've really done this. We're so proud of you." Kevin said. "Me and V will see you at home. We're off shopping for dresses and suits." He said excitedly. 

 

"Okay Kev. I'll see you later." She said then hung up. 

 

She snuggled in to Jughead side smiling at him. He then flipped her over and started to kiss her. She's so happy. She's been happy for six months now all because she has him in her life. 

 

"I'm so proud of you gorgeous. You're going to win. I can feel it." He kissed her again and again until they were in the same position as last night. Panting and moaning away exploring each others body. Even though now they know it like it's their second skin. 

 

__________

 

Award ceremony :

 

Betty was sat at her table with her best friends, her loving boyfriend and her boss Penny. She was nervously awaiting her category to be announced. 

 

Jughead was holding her hand as she was shaking full with nervous. She was a nervous wreck. 

 

"Now the winner of millenniums relatable articles go to…" the host paused for dramatic attention. "Overbearing Parents, family holidays and the single life by Elizabeth Cooper." She announced. 

 

Betty couldn't believe what she had just heard. She won. She won the award. She hadn't expected even being nominated for an award when she wrote the article. 

 

" Betts you won! Go, go get your award. "Jughead encourage. 

 

Betty walked up to the stage. Her legs feel like jelly. She really couldn't believe this had happened to her. She's so proud of herself. With the chaos she's been through she's gotten a boyfriend and had managed to win the award. 

 

As the host past Betty her award. She couldn't help but well up. She put the award down and held the stand as she spoke her speech. 

 

"I wrote this article six months ago. It was written out of a spontaneous moment I was talked in to. When I wrote this article I wrote it from personal experience. All I wanted for the article was for it to be understood by the views. I wasn't expecting the response it got. I am so thankful to our readers for the love and support it had gotten. There was more than one topic in that article that hit close to home. I'm so fortunate that our readers understand and felt the same as I did. I want to thank my publisher for pushing me out of my comfort zone. I want to thank my friends for the crazy idea that brought this article to life. I want to thank my family for supporting me through out my writing career. I want to thank my boyfriend who was my fake boyfriend who went through the crazy family holiday with me. I love you. Thank you again for this. It means the world to me. " She thanked them. 

 

As she sat back at her table Jughead pulled her in for a kiss and congratulated her. He's so proud of her. They both couldn't believe they started out as an article for work and to  distract her mother. Now their as happy as they've ever been. In a great place. All because of an article that she was so reluctant to write. 

 

A fake boyfriend on a family holiday when she was so single. Turned in to a real boyfriend some how on one of her crazy family holidays. 

 

It's funny how life works. It's all worked out for her. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end. Thank you so much for all the love and support Citas Amor has gotten. Its made writing it so much more better because I know there's people who adore this fic.
> 
> It's sad to see to see it end but all good things must come to an end. 
> 
> Tell me what has been your favourite part. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr or on Instagram at @fangirl_writer_x

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new fic. I'm so excited to be writing it. I hope you guys enjoy reading it.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Don't be a silent reader comment and kudos always appreciated. 
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr


End file.
